The Dark Side
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: Might redo this later. After finding a spell, Yoh begins acting strangely. Now that Yoh is possessed by the Lord of Destruction, can Manta stop Yoh from killing, or will he be just another victim? MantaYoh...Oh God the plot sucks so bad....
1. Ancient Encantations

Note: Do! Not! Ask! Whatever you do! I have no idea what got me to  
make this, but know this, it's a slasher!!! Don't like, don't read!!!!  
It's a Manta/Yoh, Yeno/Kaki-Ri, maybe a moment of Amid/Yoh???? x.x I..I  
still ain't sure!!!! x.x oh well!!! Rated R for the fifth (maybe even  
more?) chapter(s?).  
The Dark Side: Ancient Encantations  
  
Manta walked alongside Yoh as always, staring up at the Shaman boy,  
glancing at the ground as Yoh glanced at him.  
  
"Hm?" Yoh blinked before shrugging and putting his arms back behind his  
head, using them for pillows and staring up at the sky again.  
  
As Yoh turned his head away, Manta looked back up at him and hid a  
blush again.  
  
Yoh blinked, then turned his head back to face his shorter friend just  
as Manta turned his head away a second time. This had been going on  
for a while now. "Huh?"  
  
"Yoh?" Manta asked.  
  
"Yeah, Manta?" came Yoh's reply.  
  
"I wanted to, ask, you something-"  
  
"What a waste of tree." Yoh said, interrupting his friend, as he leaned  
down and picked up an old, folded, brown piece of paper.  
  
"What is it?" Manta inquired as his nerve fell.  
  
"I don't know." Yoh answered. "It's old, whatever it is."  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Yoh gave the piece of paper to Manta and sat down on the grass as Manta  
took it.  
  
"What the-" Manta blinked and said. "I can't read this! It's not in  
English or Japanese!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"How will we find out what it says?"  
  
"Maybe some of the spirits around here will know what it says. I  
recognize the language from a book I've read before about cultures.  
But I'm not really sure."  
  
"Oh."  
  
A few moments of silence passed.  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if, that is, I wondered if you've-"  
  
Yoh closed his eyes. "Move aside or you'll get run through." he told  
Manta.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yoh didn't have time to answer. Amidamaru raced past them just as  
Yeno, Yoh's most recently partnered ghost, went through Manta, holding  
up a rat's spirit by the tail, chasing AMidamaru with the rat's spirit.  
  
'Lord Yoh! Get it away!' Amidamaru yelled as he ran past him again,  
arms outstretched. 'Get that foul rodent away from me please!'  
  
Manta's jaw fell to the ground. "Amidamaru's afraid of rats?! The  
legendary samurai's afraid of rats?!"  
  
"Yes." Yoh said, grinning.  
  
'Come back here, Bambi!' Yeno yelled as he continued to chase Amidamaru  
around with the dead rat's spirit. (Bambi=Amidamaru's nickname, inside  
joke.)  
  
'Lord Yoh!' Amidamaru shrieked.  
  
Manta sighed. It looked like he would never be able to ask Yoh what he  
wanted to ask.  
  
"I'm coming." Yoh said as he stood back up, stretching slightly.  
  
Manta watched as the skin covering Yoh's exposed chest stretched and  
his stomach expanded the slightest bit as he stretched and a smile  
extended across his face.  
  
Manta hated it when Yoh did that in front of him. It was like he was  
trying to taunt him. But, at the same time, he loved the mere sight of  
it. Taunting him or not.  
  
'Lord Yoh!' Amidamaru continued to yell. 'Come on!'  
  
Chuckling, Yoh stepped into Yeno's path, stopping the spectre in his  
tracks.  
  
Amidamaru sighed in relief as he went over to Manta, closing his eyes.  
'Thank you, Lord Yoh.' Amidamaru said, smiling slightly.  
  
Yoh smiled and nodded. "No problem. Hey, Amidamaru?"  
  
'Hrm?'  
  
"Do you know what this says?" Yoh asked, holding the paper up for the  
ghostly samurai to see.  
  
'I would like to answer, but after 600 years, my eyes, spirit or not,  
are not what they used to be.'  
  
"Oh, sorry, you can use me to see if you want."  
  
'Alright then, Lord Yoh.'  
  
Moments later, Yoh was seated on the ground with his legs crossed  
indian style, his hair spiked slightly.  
  
Amidamaru stared through Yoh's eyes at the paper that he held, Yeno  
floating back over Yoh's shoulder as he read, or tried to read, what  
was on the piece of paper.  
  
Yoh looked sideways at Manta from the corner of his eyes. 'Huh?' came  
Amidamaru's voice from Yoh's body.  
  
Manta shook his head. He would never get used to the way Yoh had of  
taking on slight characteristics of the spirit possessing him.  
  
'Hrmm? Lord Manta? May I help you?' Yoh blinked.  
  
Manta was still staring.  
  
Amidamaru quirked one of Yoh's eyebrows at Manta. 'Are you enjoying  
staring at Lord Yoh, or does Lord Yoh have a problem which would grab  
your attention so much?'  
  
Manta shook his head again. "I'm sorry! I'm just, not, used to how,  
alike you two become, when you possess him."  
  
Yeno rolled his eyes as Yoh gave a soft smile towards Manta. 'I don't  
find that fully believable.' he said as he stood and put the piece of  
paper back in Manta's hand, purposely giving it a small squeeze.  
  
Manta turned bright red as he, too, rose from the ground to his feet.  
"Yoh, I wanted to ask if-"  
  
'As I thought, Lord Manta. You have taking a liking to Lord Yoh.'  
  
Yoh shook his head as he regained control over his body again. "What  
did it read, Amidamaru?"  
  
'I could not tell. It was as good as Greek to me.' Amidamaru replied.  
'I am sorry.'  
  
"It's alright. You tried. Yeno, could you understand any of it?"  
  
Yeno shook his head slowly to prevent his neck from flopping away from  
his head and the ribbon around his neck from blowing away. 'I couldn't  
read it either. I know one who might be able to though. This looks to  
me like Egyptian. In which case, Kaki-Ri may understand it.'  
  
"Kaki-Ri?" Manta asked.  
  
Amidamaru nodded, resting his sword over his shoulder.  
  
'Kaki-Ri. Yeno's old partner in crime when they were alive. As I  
remember, it is Kaki-Ri's fault that Yeno was killed.'  
  
'Oh, please, do tell my whole life's history. Won't you?' Yeno asked  
Amidamaru sarcastically.  
  
"Where's Kaki-Ri hang out at?" Yoh asked.  
  
'Where else but in the cemetary?' Yeno mused in reply.  
  
Manta glanced off towards the cemetary. "I never saw anyone there who  
looked Egyptian when I was there."  
  
"Maybe we weren't looking enough." Yoh put in.  
  
'Sure enough.'  
  
Amidamaru nodded. 'It is very likely you weren't. There are many  
spirits there that wish to remain unseen unless being looked for.'  
  
"That settles it then." Yoh stated with a smile. "We're going to the  
graveyard."  
  
Only minutes later, Yoh, Manta, Amidamaru, and Yeno stood by the  
gravestone Yoh had been sitting on the night he and Manta had first  
met.  
  
Putting his hands around his mouth, Yoh took a deep breath. "Come out,  
come out, guys! I need your help!" he called.  
  
Almost instantly, the cemetary was filled with ghosts and other things  
of the likeness.  
  
Yoh looked to all of the spirits there and smiled. "Do any of you,  
other than Yeno and Amidamaru, know a man by the name of Kaki-Ri?"  
  
From in one of the trees, another spirit materialized into sight,  
wearing an old cloak of warm, fine silk around his shoulders with a  
hood covering his well-tanned skin, black bangs covering his eyes.  
  
'I know him. He is secretive.' the spirit called to Yoh. 'He wishes  
to be left to rest in peace. Don't continue to search for him. He  
would not see you if you found him, anyway.'  
  
"I must apologize, but, that does sound like a threat." Yoh replied.  
  
'Threat? No. Just fact. His death took his eyes. He, thusly, could  
not see you if you found him.'  
  
Yeno went towards the spirit with a slight suspicious look on his  
face. 'I have never seen you here before. Who are you?' he asked.  
  
'Ah, Yeno, so you are well in the infamous afterlife.'  
  
The figure went down to Yeno from the tree, extending one hand and  
placing it on Yeno's cheek, sliding it downwords to Yeno's neck. 'I  
can tell you did not escape as you said you would from the axeman's  
blade?' the spirit mused. 'You have the ribbon on your neck. What  
would happen if I just, untied it, like so-'  
  
Yeno backed away. 'Don't touch the ribbon.' Yeno muttered as his own  
hand reached up and came to rest upon the ribbon's tie. 'It won't be  
undone.'  
  
Amidamaru looked towards Yeno, a slight quirk at his eyebrow. 'What is  
the obsession with the ribbon, anyway?' he asked.  
  
'It, is a secret.' Yeno responded quietly. 'But, spirit, I know who  
you are. You know too much about me and the ribbon to be one I don't  
know. There is only one person you might be. Kaki-Ri!'  
  
The hooded spirit smiled and looked up to Yeno, removing his hood.  
'Indeed I am, my dear Yeno.'  
  
All of the graveyard silenced as the man's hood came off, revealing  
raven-black hair and gold-like lipstick, one big triangular gold  
earring on each ear.  
  
'You are correct. I am Kaki-Ri. My Yeno. What I wouldn't give to see  
your face, the look you must have on it now, surprise, I would give  
anything. However.' Kaki-Ri hissed as he turned to face Yoh. 'This  
is the reason I cannot see you, Shaman boy.'  
  
Yeno glanced towards Kaki-Ri silently. 'They took your eyes to kill  
you, and then they, gave them to the ruler who overthrew your father.'  
he said as he watched Kaki-Ri standing before him.  
  
'Indeed. That they did, my old friendly love.'  
  
Manta watched the whole scene quietlky as Kaki-Ri turned towards him.  
  
'I need no vision to sense, howeverl, all of the mortal presences here.  
I know there are two human boys. One of which, I can tell you,'  
Kaki-Ri said as he smirked at Manta and then looked over at Yoh, 'has a  
secret they're ashamed of, and the other whom has one similar for a  
samurai here in this cemetary tonight.'  
  
Manta and Yoh blinked, both of the boys blushing brightly just under  
the eyes.  
  
Yeno went towards Kaki-Ri and put his hand to Kaki-Ri's cheek softly.  
'Don't embarass the two so, Kaki-Ri.' he mouthed, though no words  
escaped as his hand went past Kaki-Ri's cheek and he frowned.  
  
'We can't touch any longer, it was our curse.' Kaki-Ri sighed and said  
as he felt Yeno's hand go through his cheek. 'But, Yeno, tell me. Why  
do you and your friends search for me?'  
  
Yeno sighed. 'We need your help.'  
  
Kaki-Ri smiled. 'How may I help you my dear?'  
  
"We have something we think is in your culture's language, and we need  
you to read it off to us." Yoh said. "But you have no eyes to see it  
with, you you'll have to use my body to do it if you will."  
  
'Shaman, I have heard of you from many others here that have seen me in  
my disguise. They say you help them in exchange for helping you. I  
will help you.' Kaki-Ri said, 'In exchange for a last request I never  
got in life.'  
  
"You have a deal!" Yoh exclaimed.  
  
A mere minute later, Yoh stood with his arm around Yeno and held the  
paper in his other hand, reading it. His bangs covered his blanked out  
eyes and his usually Sonic-like spiked hair was now down over his ears.  
  
'Can you tell what it is?' Yeno asked as he put his head on Yoh's  
shoulder.  
  
Yoh shifted his slightly-slanted eyes towards Yeno and smiled slightly.  
'Yes. It's a spell.'  
  
Amidamaru and Manta looked at each other before they turned their gaze  
back at Yoh and Yeno for another minute.  
  
'Where did you find this?'  
  
Amidamaru glanced at Manta as the shorter boy stood and walked to the  
two. "We found it on the ground on our way from school. What does it  
say, Kaki-Ri?  
  
'It's some type of mock spell. It's from my time as heir to the  
throne. The one who overthrew my father believed in one called Sasi Do  
Akovara, or, the Lord of Destruction.' Kaki-Ri informed them through  
Yoh. 'I never believed in the Sasi that Jeniq-Da did.'  
  
'That is all very interesting, Lord Kaki-Ri, but, Lord Manta asked what  
it said.' Amidamaru said.  
  
Yeno chuckled at the samurai's impatience.  
  
'It says:  
The night for you to rise has come,  
As the night's dwellers praise your name in a dull hum,  
Sasi Do Akovara rise,  
Let your destruction fill the night's skies,  
Bring forth your avengeful wrath,  
Destroy all in your path.'  
  
Yeno shivered and stepped away from Yoh as the spell was said, avoiding  
his blank, yet concerned, eyes.  
  
Manta blinked, and he, too, shivered as he noticed that the other  
spirits in the cemetary, even Amidamaru himself, had turned faintly  
paler than usual, Amidamaru and Yeno's eyes locked to the ground, all  
of the spirits and such avoiding any eye contact with Yoh.  
  
"Amidamaru? What's wrong?" Manta inquired.  
  
'I, I am not at all 100 percent sure, Lord Manta.' Amidamaru said in  
response. 'I, just feel like something is wrong, I am not sure what,  
though.'  
  
'I second that.' Yeno said as he once again shivered.  
  
Yoh put his arms around Yeno's waist and hugged him. 'It is just a  
feeling, dear Yeno.' Kaki-Ri said reassuringly.  
  
'If you are sure.'  
  
'I am.'  
  
'Kaki-Ri,' Amidamaru asked, 'How sure are you that this Sasi Do Akovara  
is not real?'  
  
'100 percent sure.' Yoh responded as he turned to face Amidamaru. 'He  
is a mere legend made up by Jeniq-Da to mock my culture's equivalents;  
Seth and Anubis mixed together.'  
  
'Very well, then.'  
  
'Yeno, my dear, I must let Yoh have his body back. Our curse is broken  
thanks to the young Shaman. We can touch without his aid.' Yoh said.  
  
Yeno nodded. 'If I had tears I would cry in joy.' Yeno said.  
  
Yoh leaned forward and smiled as he kissed Yeno gently. 'I would as  
well. I will see you in a moment.'  
  
As Kaki-Ri left Yoh's body, Yeno and Amidamaru shivered even more  
violently.  
  
'Lord Yoh,' Amidamaru said, 'I am not sure why, but, it is feeling as  
though it is getting colder.'  
  
Yoh blinked as he, too, shivered. "You're right. It does seem to be  
colder than usual around you guys." Yoh stated as he put his hand up  
in front of Amidamaru a few inches away, watching as his arm got  
goosebumps from how cold it felt.  
  
Yoh pulled his shirt off as he backed away from Amidamaru. "Meanwhile,  
from one etreme to the other, I'm burning up!"  
  
Kaki-Ri shivered as he held Yeno closely. 'Then share your heat with  
the rest of us.' he stammered as his teeth chattered.  
  
"I wish I could." Yoh panted.  
  
Manta rolled his eyes as he went to Yoh's side. +What a drama king.+  
he thought to himself. +He can't be that hot when the ghosts are so  
cold and I feel perfectly normal.+  
  
"Let me check your temperature, Yoh." Manta said as Yoh bent down  
slowly, his eyes closing.  
  
+There's no way he can be as hot as he says he--+  
  
"AIIE!" Manta yelled as he jerked his arm back from Yoh's head. "He's  
burning up!"  
  
Amidamaru and Yeno looked at each other in worry. What was going on?  
All the present ghosts in the cemetary were now cold as ice, instead of  
their usual temperatures and Yoh was burning hot with fever!  
  
++Speaking of Yoh--++  
  
"Yoh!" Mana yelled as his taller friend fell forward and hit the  
ground on his knees before twisting slightly and landing on his side on  
the ground, one arm out from his side and the other across his side  
with his hand over his stomach and sweat trickling from his face.  
  
Amidamaru gasped and quickly went over to Yoh's side, followed by  
Kaki-Ri and Yeno. Picking Yoh up in his arms, Amidamaru examined Yoh  
over, checking for any reason he would pass out. 'Lord Yoh!' he  
yelled as he sat Yoh down on the ground against a headstone and shook  
him. 'Lord Yoh! Wake up!'  
  
Yoh gave no response as Amidamaru moved him to a bench and shook him by  
the shoulders, though, and when the samurai stopped shaking him, his  
head dropped to touch his chest with his chin.  
  
Manta jumped and ran towards the gates of the cemetary. "I'm going for  
help! Amidamaru, stay with Yoh! Kaki-Ri, come with me! Yeno, keep  
Amidamaru company in making sure Yoh's okay until I get here with  
help!" he yelled.  
  
'Yes, Lord Manta!' Amidamaru said.  
  
Kaki-Ri kissed Yeno on the cheek and followed quickly as Manta ran  
towards the hospital.  
  
'Hurry back!' Amidamaru called.  
  
Yeno nodded, then yelled in addition, 'It has been 780 years since I  
heard of fevers, but I do remember that humans start dying at 105  
degrees!'  
  
'And I don't think Lord Yoh can last to that....' 


	2. Help Is On The Way!

Note: My hand hurts! As soon as I finished typing up thirteen pages of  
fiction for chapter one to The Dark Side I started right into chapter  
two of The Dark Side and my hand hurts!  
The Dark Side: Help Is On The Way  
  
'Will we make it to him in time?' Kaki-Ri asked as he and Manta ran to  
the hospital as fast as they could.  
  
"I hope we will." Manta replied.  
  
'You do like this Shaman boy, like I read from your feelings, don't  
you?'  
  
Manta blinked and looked up at the sky. "I do, I guess. I haven't  
found any reason for him to like me, though. I'm full of faults. He  
seems like this perfect being from above who was sent to save us all."  
he sighed and said.  
  
Kaki-Ri smiled slightly as they went on. 'I did not tell you of the  
last bit of oh's secret that was similar to yours back there.' he said.  
'He has feelings for the samurai, but, he has greater feelings for  
another mortal like himself. Do you know who that is?'  
  
"I've got a feeling I don't want to find out."  
  
'You are his weakness, young boy. From just his atmosphere, I can tell  
he would do anything it takes to keep you safe from harm.'  
  
"Wh-me?"  
  
'Yes. Well, I knew what he was feeling to you before he passed out, at  
least.'  
  
"Why did he get so hot and pass out, anyway?"  
  
'I don't know. It was strange. One moment he was fine and then when I  
left his body, he got hot, and the spirits there got colder. It was as  
if he was somehow drawing our warmer energy to himself for some reason.  
I've only seen that occur once when my father's royal medium was  
possessed by the great God Anubis after reciting an encantat-'  
  
Kaki-Ri froze. 'Wait a moment, boy, back to the graveyard!'  
  
"Why, what happened-" Manta, too, froze. "You don't think-"  
  
'Yes, I do. If I'm thinking correctly, our friend has just been  
possessed by the Sasi Do Akovara, the Lord Of Destruction!' 


	3. Sasi Do Akovara, Fact Or Fiction?

Note: RGH! MY! HANDS! HURT! They're tired they're tired they're too  
tired!!  
The Dark Side:Sasi Do Akovara-Fact Or Fiction?  
  
Yeno looked back over his shoulder as he frowned in nervous  
anticipation. 'I hope they hurry.' Yeno said as he shivered again.  
  
While Manta and Kaki-Ri had been gone, even in the short time it had  
been, he and Amidamaru had gotten even colder, while Yoh's fever had  
gotten a little better, but was still pretty bad.  
  
A sick feeling would have let itself be known to Yeno were he still  
alive as Yoh's fever dropped little by little as the other spirits near  
them all left.  
  
'What's wrong, Lord Yeno?' Amidamaru asked as his eyes followed Yeno's  
movements of pacing back and forth.  
  
'I'm just nervous. I've seen this before. In someone other than Yoh.  
It was in, oh, I don't remember!' Yeno replied.  
  
'Think, Yeno. Maybe we'll be able to calm his fever more if you can  
remember who had it and how they stopped it.'  
  
'A medium, a royal medium, he didn't faint, though, but, he was,  
possessed.'  
  
'Who or what by?'  
  
'A God. It's hazy, I was half-asleep when my love and I saw it  
happen.'  
  
'Which one? Are you saying that Lord Yoh may have just been possessed  
by a God?'  
  
'Yes. It was, it was Anubis. The medium asked him for advise on the  
future, and Anubis possessed him, and told Kaki-Ri's father of the  
information. He said, there was a price to learning about the future  
before it comes, he'd have to pay a price for the knowledge. Then,  
Anubis released the royal medium and the medium became, tired, almost.  
He retreated from sight, but, he was sweating.'  
  
'Do you remember the medium's name?'  
  
'His name was similar to Yoh's, it was something like Yoh. I think it  
was Noh. Noh Asakura.'  
  
'Asakura- Yeno! That long ago, for that name, it would have been Lord  
Yoh's great grandfather six times over by now!'  
  
'I didn't see the medium again after he retreated, it was like he'd  
disappeared.'  
  
'Yeno, were there spirits there?' Amidamaru asked as he closed his eyes  
and shivered again. 'Did y- you see any spirits there while you w-  
were there? If so, how did they react?'  
  
Yeno's face fell as he watched Yoh's hair turn a barely noticable shade  
of gray. 'There were ten spirits there. Kaki-Ri and I had to huddle  
together to keep warm around them, because we couldn't let anyone see  
us together. But when the possession stopped, t- they stopped sh-  
shivering as much.'  
  
'Then why are we still cold?'  
  
"He's still possessed!" came Manta's voice as he and Kaki-Ri ran back  
up to the two ghosts.  
  
Yeno turned paler than before. 'Possessed still?' he asked.  
  
Kaki-Ri nodded. 'Yes! He is possessed by the one in the old spell he  
and Manta found!'  
  
Amidamaru's eyes widened as he, too, turned much paler. 'I thought you  
said that Sasi Do Akovara wasn't real! That he was just a legend!'  
  
'That is what my father assured the kingdom of. But apparently he's  
real. Yoh's been possessed by him, and he's taking the energy from  
ghosts around him to support his spirit long enough to use Yoh's body  
for something without ripping Yoh apart.'  
  
"We've got to figure out how to get rid of the possessor!" Manta said.  
  
'I may have a way.' Amidamaru said as he shivered.  
  
"How?"  
  
'A spell released the thing, maybe a spell an return it?'  
  
"Brilliant! I'll go and look for one in my books!"  
  
Yeno snickered and shook his head. 'I don't think you'll be able to  
find this one in your text books.' he said. 'It's got to be one likely  
to work.'  
  
"Oh, ok, well-"  
  
Amidamaru snapped his fingers. 'Try for finding an old scholar! Or a  
witch!' he said.  
  
"Great idea!"  
  
Kaki-Ri glanced up from Yoh and over to the others. 'We had better  
hurry. If we don't get this fever down, he will die.' he informed the  
group. 'Also, if he isn't freed of the Sasi Do Akovara soon, we will  
fade out of being. We'll simply cease to exist.' Kaki-Ri held up his  
arm to them as they gasped, showing them that he was now more see-  
through than before in his arm.  
  
'Kaki-Ri!' Yeno yelled.  
  
Amidamaru glanced at Yeno and his expression became nervous. 'Yeno,  
Kaki-Ri isn't the only one disappearing, look down!'  
  
Yeno glanced down to his feet and gasped. He couldn't see his legs  
anymore!  
  
'My legs!'  
  
Manta's face became a picture of pure horror as he pointed to Amidamaru  
and his left arm, his jaw down to the ground. "Your- your arm, it's,  
it's gone!" he screamed.  
  
'Wha-? No!' Amidamaru gasped as he looked to where his arm used to be.  
'That was the only arm I could hit or block with!'  
  
Yeno whimpered as he watched his knees slowly disappear or block with!'  
  
Yeno whimpered as he watched his knees slowly disappear from sight.  
  
'Yeno, go out of here. I won't see you killed before my eyes a second  
time. Once was horrible enough.' kaki-Ri said as he hugged Yeno  
tightly.  
  
'Kaki-Ri-- no. I can't let you stay alone.'  
  
'Alright, then, but please. Stay back from Yoh.'  
  
'Deal, love.' Yeno replied.  
  
"Amidamaru, your other leg!" Manta yelled as Amidamaru's leg started to  
disappear before his eyes.  
  
Amidamaru looked down at the disappearing limb with worry. 'And all on  
the same side.' he said quietly as he sighed.  
  
Yeno ran off to search for a local witch or scolar's spirit.  
  
Moments later, Yeno skidded to a stop and smiled as a girl came up  
behind him, ignoring his disappearing arm. 'I found the girl!  
Nightshade! She's a great witch! Smart, too!' he yelled.  
  
'Hello.' she said.  
  
"Great!" Manta yelled out.  
  
'I need room to work, please.' Nightshade said in a gentle voice as  
everyone backed up. 'Thank you very much.'  
With this, Nightshade cosed her eyes and put her right hand on Yoh's  
forehead, her left one on Yoh's heart, giggling at Manta's quiet  
jealous frown.  
  
'Remove yourself from this boy's soul,  
You have no business being there,  
Remove your control from this Shaman's body,  
He is dying,  
Be gone from him,  
This is your warning!'  
  
Yoh's eyes squinted tightly together, as did the other spirits' of the  
raveyard, as a yellow glow formed around Nightshade's hands and covered  
Yoh.  
  
Manta watched in awe as the glow only succeeded to make Yoh even more  
beautiful.  
  
'Return now from where you came,  
Forget the vessel which uttered your name,  
This boy is not your body true,  
Do as I command you to,  
Leave his soul and his mind free,  
I command you Sasi do you hear me?'  
  
Amidamaru looked down at his leg and arm as the yellow light  
surrounding Yoh flew from Yoh and hit his leg and arm, hitting Yeno's  
legs and arm and Kaki-Ri's arm and torso.  
  
'I do believe she's done it!' Yeno cried in relief as he grinned down  
at his legs, glad that he could see them again.  
  
Nightshade smiled as she backed away from Yoh, the glow dying down. 


	4. Cured?

Note: Hands feel a little bit better than before, but, they're still XL  
tired!!!!  
The Dark Side:Cured?  
  
Manta ran to Yoh and jumped onto the bench by Yoh as Yoh's eyelids  
flickered open, a single last drop of sweat trickling from his forehead  
and to the ground.  
  
"Yoh's okay!" Manta yelled.  
  
'And we're whole again!' Amidamaru noted.  
  
The group of spirits, and Manta, jumped into the cool night air in  
rejoicing relief. "Yeah!" Manta exclaimed at the same time as the  
others.  
  
'Woohooo!' Yeno.  
  
'Yeyeyeyeee!' Kaki-Ri.  
  
'Alright!' Nightshade.  
  
'Wooo!' Amidamaru.  
  
Yoh looked on in curiosity as the group rejoiced and took their turns  
congratulating and thanking Nightshade.  
  
"What's, going on, guys?" Yoh asked.  
  
'You passed out.' Yeno remarked with an amused smile on his face. 'You  
had a very high fever.'  
  
"I did?"  
  
Manta nodded, smiling. "Yeah, you did, but you're okay now.  
Nightshade cured your fever." he stated.  
  
"I have a thank you to issue, then." Yoh said, turning to face the girl  
spirit of a witch.  
  
'No need to thank me, Lord Yoh. We are even. You helped me once, I've  
had the honor to return the favor.' Nightshade said as she smiled and  
walked off, leaving the group behind.  
  
'If you ever need anything, just ask!' Yeno called after her.  
  
Manta smiled up at Yoh as he stood up onto his feet, his sandles  
picking dust up into the air as he put them onto the ground to stand  
up. "Glad you're okay." Manta said.  
  
"Yeah." Yoh said absently.  
  
"Pick me up for a minute." Manta instructed.  
  
Nodding, Yoh leaned down and picked his smaller friend up as asked.  
"Why, though?" he asked.  
  
"This is why."  
  
With that, Manta leaned up and pulled Yoh's head closer to him and  
closed his eyes as he kissed Yoh shortly but gently on the lips.  
  
The entire graveyard spirits (that were still there) cheered as Yoh  
lost his footing from surprise and fell back onto the bench with a  
light thud.  
  
'It looks as though Lord Manta finally got the nerve to what he's been  
wanting to do for a while now.' Amidamaru said.  
  
Yeno nodded in agreement.  
  
As Manta pulled back, Yoh blinked in amazement at his friend's nerve  
before he threw his arms back around his neck and kissed him in return.  
  
This time, it was Manta who was caught offguard as Yoh returned the  
kiss.  
  
Yeno and Kaki-Ri glanced at each other and smiled as they clasped their  
hands to each other's and Yeno kissed Kaki-Ri on the cheek.  
  
From a distance away, a pair of dark blue eyes, as blue as ice, watched  
the lovey scene as Amidamaru sweatdropped.  
  
'Well, now, who have we here? I've heard of the two mortals, and my  
son and that rat of a lover of his, but who is this?' the voice  
attatched to the owner of the eyes said.  
  
'He'll be trouble.' a second voice said as the second one advanced  
forward.  
  
'You did your work well, "Nightshade", I'm proud. Transform back.'  
  
A smirk came across Nightshade's face as she was covered in mist and  
black hair covered her head, a long black braid slinking down past her  
waist, her eyes slanting and turning solid red as her body got taller  
and even more muscular.  
  
'Nice, Resun.'  
  
'Thanks.' the new person standing in Nightshade's place said. "But I  
stand by what I said.'  
  
'What would that be?'  
  
Resun looked at the standing samurai and sneered. 'That the samurai  
will be trouble for your plan.' he stated. 'Jeniq-Da, the samurai will  
hae to go if your plan will succeed.'  
  
'No, no, he's no threat. He had the right idea, a spell will return my  
Sasi to his slumber. But not one anyone without the Book of the Dead  
knows.' Jeniq-Da said.  
  
'If you are sure.'  
  
'I'm positive. Get down there, now, and play your part.'  
  
'Right. Hey- where'd the samurai go?'  
  
'Nevermind him. Maybe he's, I don't know, out with a samurette, or  
something. Just get there and play your role. The Sasi Anubis gave  
you repentance for aiding Seth to fulfill your role with me and do as  
you're told. NOw, before I change my mind about you being a good  
choice on my part, get down there and fulfill your end! Now!'  
  
Resun gasped as he jumped quickly out of the treebranch and his body  
transformed again on his way down.  
  
'That Deadfoot Fleet Leader was the highest in rank at the Beginning of  
Time, Moradai said. He's very highly recommended, he said. Served the  
Almighty Sasi Seth, he said. His Chameleon-like deceit powers are top-  
notch, he said.'  
  
Jeniq-Da shook his head a few times. How hopeless was Moradai? He'd  
tried to correct the lad repeatedly.  
  
'If he weren't dead already, I'd kill him.' 


	5. Taking Advantage Of The Weakest Link

Note: This one's just descriptive..o.O....My hands are starting to hurt  
yet again!!!! *Cries*  
The Dark Side:Taking Advangate Of The Weakest Link  
  
Yoh threw his head back later that night as he closed his eyes tightly  
and he clasped his fingers in the golden-like nest of hair above.  
  
"Don't quit- yet-" Yoh stuttered to the best of his own current ability  
right then.  
  
Manta gasped as he neared release. "I, have to, let go soon!" he  
yelled. Tilting Yoh's body back with his hand as a guide, he bent Yoh  
back at the perfect angle. He both found the tightest spot and hit the  
sweetest spot in Yoh's inner body.  
  
As Yoh screamed in ecstacy, he doubled back and Manta put his arms  
around Yoh's waist, thankful of how thin th Shaman's waist was.  
  
As Yoh doubled back a second time, Manta noted that he'd never known  
that Yoh could do that, nor how flexible Yoh really was.  
  
"You're- you're so tight!" Manta called as he leaned up and kissed over  
Yoh's stomach.  
  
Yoh moaned in response as he fell limp against the bedpost. "And  
you're so- so experienced!" he said, blinking in dumb amazement as  
Manta went back through him again with ease and the pains, the few  
remaining, slid from him and turned into pure bliss.  
  
Yoh's ability to speak, however, faded as he screamed and let his  
release claim him.  
  
Manta watched Yoh recover slowly from their climax, sweat covering his  
forehead.  
  
As the shorter of the two pulled out of Yoh slowly, Yoh groaned and  
closed his eyes in ecstacy.  
  
"No-" Yoh said before Manta could completely leave his body. "Please-  
stay inside me for a while. I want to remember us like this forever,  
Manta."  
  
"I, don't think, I shoiuld, you're too tired." Manta explained.  
  
"Please?" Yoh begged sweetly.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I need you to."  
  
"I've been dying to hear those words come out of your mouth like that."  
Manta said, smiling.  
  
"Well, it's true. I need you. Please?"  
  
"Alright. I'm just going to go and clean off first."  
  
Yoh smiled and nodded, moaning as Manta pulled out of him completely.  
  
Moments later, Manta crept back out to the resting Yoh, who had his  
eyes closed and the cover up to his stomach.  
  
Leaning down, Manta picked the covers up and took Yoh into his mouth  
and gave him a firm lick, waking Yoh up quickly with a start.  
  
"M- Manta!" Yoh gasped out. "You said we w- were too tired to do  
anymore?"  
  
A grin crept onto Manta's face as he stroked Yoh's pulsing member. "I  
said you were. I didn't mention, however, that I have an insatiable  
sex drive for you." Manta said.  
  
Yoh closed his eyes as he felt the pleasure rush again. "Oh- mmmnn-"  
  
"Want to go again?"  
  
Yoh put his arms about Manta's neck as he sat down in front of Manta,  
one leg on either side of his body, his bangs falling over one eye.  
"Make love to me." he whispered.  
  
As Manta went back inside Yoh, he heard the young Shaman's voice shake  
as it took on a fresh octave and he moaned in unison with Yoh.  
  
"Ah! Ma- Manta- what-?!" Yoh screamed as Manta leaned down and took  
Yoh into his mouth, nipping him lightly.  
  
As Manta went into Yoh again, he pinned Yoh down and claimed his lips  
in a hot kiss, letting Yoh taste himself from earlier as he turned the  
kiss into a french.  
  
"Awaken!" Manta said into the french as he pulled away from Yoh.  
  
"What?- Uh!-"  
  
Yoh's eyes widened as he began to glow a faint color of golden-black.  
As Yoh's eyes became blank, Manta laughed and a familiar black braid  
snaked its way down his waist as he turned into Resun.  
  
Yoh's eyes turned green, in place of their usual brown, as Resun jumped  
out the window and Manta walked into the room carrying a wet towl. 


	6. Strange Behavior

Note: Chapter six!!!! x.x!!!! This one's gonna be, I don't know. I've  
not really finished writing it down yet, so we'll see how this thing  
turns out, shall we????????  
The Dark Side:Strange Behavior  
  
Jeniq-Da watched Resun run towards him at full speed.  
  
'Have you done your part in awakening him?' he asked.  
  
Resun nodded slowly. 'Yes. The Sasi Do Akovara is awake now.'  
  
'Good. Perhaps now the Sasi Do Akovara will have his revenge on those  
who trapped him in slumber for all those centuries.'  
  
'Yes, Lord Jeniq-Da.'  
  
The next day....  
Manta opened his eyes speepily to find himself in Yoh's arms warmly,  
the sun warmly shining its brilliantly golden-colored rays into the  
window.  
  
Recalling what happened last night, he smiled as he watched Yoh slep,  
his chest rising and falling as his steady breathing came and went.  
  
"Beautiful and relaxed." Manta said quietly. "I really need to wake up  
from this dream before it's too late or I'll die when I get too  
attatched and I wake up. It's like a dream, having the person I dream  
of every night in bed beside me. I don't deserve him, but he loves me  
like I love him."  
  
Yoh yawned and nuzzled into the pillows on the bed as he slept on.  
  
Sneaking up, manta left a note on the bed to inform Yoh of where he'd  
went if Yoh woke up to find him gone.  
  
As Manta left the house, Yoh blinked as he sat up and struggled to  
remember where he was at.  
  
Taking the sights around him in, Yoh smiled as the happenings of the  
previous night flooded back into his head and reminded him of who he  
now belonged to.  
  
"I'm in Manta's room." he said quietly as he looked around and closed  
his eyes as a sharp pain ran through his stomach and back.  
  
God, he was sore.  
  
Yoh stood slowly from the bed and wobbled slightly on his feet. "Whoa!  
I'm gonna be walking funny for a week now!" he said as he flailed his  
arms in the air to catch his balance as he nearly fell backwords.  
"Whew."  
  
As he sat down on a chair in front of a vanity mirror hanging over a  
desk, Yoh brushed his hair back from his face and smiled to himself as  
he ran over how many times he'd screamed the previous night in his  
head.  
  
+Manta seems so passive, I'd never have guessed he was so rough and  
domnant.+ Yoh mused to himself as he thought quietly.  
  
Standing up slowly, Yoh read the paper on the bed and smiled.  
  
"Yoh fdearest, I'm at the store if I'm needed. I'll be back soon, I  
promise. I hated to leave while you slept, you looked so wonderful  
there. I'll bring back a surprise or two for you, but I'll probably be  
beat red when you see them. Love, Manta." he read.  
  
Sighing as he replied to the message, Yoh smiled again. "Oh, Manta,  
you didn't have to tell me where you went, I knew." he said in his  
head. "But, I'd better go and find some new clothes, I want to look  
good for Manta when he comes back to surprise him."  
  
At the graveyard, meanwhile, AMidamaru rolled his eyes at Yeno and  
Kaki-Ri as they snuggled close together in content.  
  
Yeno watched the people go by the cemetary, none of them bothering to  
notice him.  
  
Amidamaru sighed. 'I knew the two would hit it off last night after  
how hot they ended up here, but I did not know we would so quickly lose  
our friends to surrender! It's midday!' he complained.  
  
'Yeah.' Yeno put in. 'Where's Yoh? And Manta?'  
  
Kaki-Ri held one hand up for a moment and then lowered it. 'Manta is  
coming. Yoh is shopping.' he informed the two.  
  
Sure enough, Manta walked through the gate of the cemetary, a big bag  
under his arm that was five times his size that looked large enough to  
fit clothes inside. "Hey, spirits!" he called as he set the bag down.  
  
'Lord manta!' Amidamaru yelled as his face brightened and his eyes lit  
up. 'We thought you would not be here today!'  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm here."  
  
'As we can see.'  
  
"Hey, uhm, I need, your, opinion." Manta stammered as he turned dark  
red.  
  
'What on, Lord Manta?'  
  
'And why're you blushing so much?' Yeno pointed out as Kaki-Ri chuckled  
to himself while Manta turned even darker red.  
  
Manta pulled an article out of the bag slowly, hiding it behind his  
back. "Amidamaru, come with me away from Kaki-Ri and Yeno for a few  
minutes until I get your opinion. Okay?"  
  
Amidamaru nodded. 'Of course.'  
  
As the two walked off, Yeno and Kaki-Ri shrugged and went back to what  
they had been doing before Manta got there.  
  
"Amidamaru, I need to know if you think Yoh would like these things I  
got him. I'm serious about wanting to give these to him, but only if  
he'd like them. I think he'd look good in them." Manta explained as he  
glanced nervously at the article of clothing behind his back. "I have  
several things I got him, but, I need to know what you think he'd think  
of them."  
  
Amidamaru nodded. 'Alright, Lord Manta. Show me.'  
  
As Amidamaru sat down on the ground, Manta pulled the first piece of  
clothing from behind his back, closing his eyes tightly as he turned a  
very dark shade of red.  
  
Amidamaru stared in disbelief at the piece of clothing Manta was  
holding out to him for him to see, his eyes slightly wide, everything  
about him frozen, as if he were frozen in time in that position. With  
one blink, he fell backwords onto his back, trying his hardest not to  
let a laugh out to discourage the shorter of the two.  
  
The article of clothing Manta was holding was women's langiere(sp.?!),  
rose red satin with lace around the sleeve-like things, a whip clipped  
to the right side of the clothing, a pair of handcuffs to the left.  
  
As Amidamaru sat back up, regaining his composure, he blinked dumbly as  
Manta's facial expression pressed him for an answer to if Yoh would  
like it or not.  
  
'Lord Manta, I, think he'd, love it.' Amidamaru said, unsure of the  
true answer. 'Lord Yoh loves the color red, and that is, certainly, a  
very, noticable, shade of red, Lord Manta.'  
  
"Great! Okay, here's the next one!"  
  
Pulling the second piece of clothing out from the bag he'd taken with  
him to show Amidamaru, he grinned widely. "How about this one?"  
  
This piece was a light ocean-blue color, nearly identical to the red  
one but for the small difference of material and laces. The article  
was silky, with a small blue rose over the heart of the clothing piece.  
Blue lace only one shade lighter than the blue of the main cloth to the  
piece formed flowery patterns across the chest and lowered sleeves of  
it, the sleeves being only spaghetti straps.  
  
Amidamaru rolled his eyes. This was going to be one heck of a very  
long evening until either Yoh got there or Manta went back to his house  
for Yoh to give the items to him.  
  
At the store....  
Yoh glanced around the store to find the perfect thing for Manta as he  
sighed in boredom. Nothing he'd seen so far was anywhere close to what  
might excite his short lover. On second thought, he found a lovely  
pair of old Halloween costume harem's pants and the matching veil to go  
with it.  
  
As he picked it up from the rack, a second guy reached for the same  
item and glared over at him.  
  
Yoh frowned slightly and then snapped his fingers, an idea popping into  
his head.  
  
"Come on, hand over the outfit. A pretty guy like you don't need no  
outfit to make you attractive." the other guy said as he reached for  
the outfit.  
  
Yoh glanced at his hand then up into his eyes, smiling seductively.  
"Come on." he said. "If I get this, then I'll be able to get my job to  
running, and you can come by and visit and we'll do a little working on  
our little argument." he said in a sweet tone of voice as the second  
guy just stared, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, at him as he worked his  
fingers through his blonde hair and touched the tip of his nose to the  
tip of his own nose and put his lips a hair's length away from the  
other guy's lips to tempt him.  
  
"Go for it, boy. But I expect to get that job you promised me someday.  
Got that?"  
  
Yoh smiled and nodded, leaning in closer, pretending he was going to  
kiss the second boy, but sliding past his lips to his chin and placing  
a small peck of a kiss onto his chin as he walked away, leaving the boy  
stone cold surprised, staring after him as he walked off, and wondering  
how he just fell for that trick.  
  
As soon as Yoh was sure he was out of sight of the boy, he chuckled to  
himself at how easy the boy was to trick into giving up his persuit of  
the outfit for a simple kiss.  
  
"How easy was that? Ridiculously easy. I can't believe he didn't put  
up even a small resistance against my trick to getting it." Yoh said to  
himself. "Oh, well, back to Manta's house, he'll be expecting me when  
he gets back and I have to have this hidden and ready to change into at  
the drop of a hat before he gets back before me."  
  
As Yoh was walking to the door, however, Yoh blinked as he felt a pair  
of arms wrap around his waist and someone's chin rest on his shoulder.  
"Huh?"  
  
It was the same boy from before, the one that he'd kissed. "Hey, baby,  
what're you going so fast for? You promised me a job, and, I want it  
now."  
  
Yoh blinked once again as the grip of the arms tightened around his  
waist and he felt a puff of breath hit his ear, making him bite his  
lower lip as he fought back an urge to both kick this guy in the nuts  
and pin him down and kiss him.  
  
"Let me go, I'll give you the job later." Yoh said as he squirmed free  
of the boy's grip and ran out the door.  
  
At the cemetary, meanwhile, Amidamaru was about to fall down laughing  
at all Manta had gotten for Yoh to wear durring their "'rituals'" when  
together.  
  
As Manta pulled out the last piece of clothing for Amidamaru to see and  
tell him about, the old samurai ghost yawned in exhaustion as Manta  
smiled widely at him.  
  
"This one is the one I want him to have the most after the blue one."  
Manta said to Amidamaru. "I think he'd look better in it than anything  
else aside from nothing."  
  
A faint green tinge crept onto Amidamaru's cheeks as he imaged the  
unwelcomed image of Yoh and Manta in bed and Manta giving Yoh a ride.  
  
'Alright, Lord Manta. I'm ready to see it.' Amidamaru fibbed greatly.  
  
"Okay. Here."  
  
Manta pulled out a pair of leather pants that would be very tight by  
the way it was made on Yoh, a chain dangling from the right pocket of  
the leather pants which were black, the chain gold, the bottoms of the  
pants like flair jeans bottoms are.  
  
Amidamaru's jaw dropped as he saw the pants, a suspicious tinge of red  
under his nose where he would have a nosebleed if he were alive, and  
Manta glared hotly at him, as he knew exactly what Amidamaru was now  
imagining.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked you to look at that one, I should have figured  
you'd think about it, anybody would." Manta frowned and said. "He'd  
look so good in tight leather."  
  
Amidamaru nodded dumbly for a half a moment before he caught himself  
and regained his composure. 'Yes, Lord Manta, I am sure he would. I  
am happy that you have outfits he would like, and that you and Lord Yoh  
are both pleased.'  
  
"Speaking of Yoh, I'd better get back to the house!" Manta yelled as he  
checked his watch to see what time it was. "Yoh'll be waking up any  
second now! I have to be there when he does!"  
  
'Alright, Lord Manta. Good day.' 


	7. Time Isn't On Your Side

Note: The next chapter to The Dark Side. Sorry it took so long to send  
in another chapter to it, I had to get time to type it up because I'd  
already had it written up, I just needed access to the internet and a  
computer that works.  
The Dark Side: Time Isn't On Your Side  
  
Yoh slid the costume under the bed as he re-undressed and crept back  
into bed, moving the note from it.  
  
Closing his eyes, Yoh slipped back to sleep slowly as a worried  
expression crept onto the face of the one watching Yoh from outside on  
the treebranch.  
  
Moving his hand to the side of the tree from off of the hilt of his  
sword, Amidamaru sighed. He'd seen everything that had happened at the  
store, and he was a little worried. That had been so unlike Yoh to  
seduce and lie.  
  
SIghing, Amidamaru glanced at the bed to the sleeping Yoh, not  
satisfied that he was unsure what was going on.  
  
As Manta entered the room, he smiled and hid the large bag of clothes  
before he jumped into the bed beside Yoh, not noticing the crouching  
samurai in the tree watching them to defend both their peace of mind  
and his own.  
  
'What am I missing?' Amidamaru said to himself. 'There's some piece of  
the puzzle here I am just not seeing, what does all of this mean?'  
  
Amidamaru watched the two lovers as they slept on, through the rest of  
the day, through the night, the wind blowing past him and blowing his  
spiked hair to the side as he stayed there all night, watching over the  
two.  
  
The next morning, Yoh stretched as he reached for the clock. "What  
time is it?" he mumbled as he found the clock and picked it up.  
  
Manta looked at Yoh as his face became a mixture of horror and shock.  
"What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"Manta! We're gonna be late! It's 7:58!" Yoh yelled in response as he  
jumped up and ran to the chair where he'd thrown them onto yesterday  
and began to get dressed.  
  
Manta jumped up and ran to the bathroom to get dressed as well, cursing  
himself for not setting the clock.  
  
Amidamaru chuckled at the two as they raced out the door for school,  
unaware of the two figures who had began to follow them as they ran. 


	8. Victims

Note: Another chapter, woohoo, I'm doing more typing than I'd thought I  
would!  
The Dark Side: Victims  
  
The bell rang as the young couple reached their classroom door, and  
they skidded into the classroom before their teacher looked up to see  
who was absent, taking their usual seats.  
  
"We made it." Yoh panted.  
  
Manta nodded in agreement. "Just barely."  
  
The teacher knocked his hand onto his desk to gain everyone's attention  
for the time being. "Today, class, we will be studying cultural  
history." he said.  
  
A student from up front raised an eyebrow as she gave the teacher a  
weird look. "Isn't this the social studies class?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, that's why cultural history will tie in perfectly. So, if there  
are no more questions?"  
  
No one raised their hand.  
  
"Good. Now, if that's all settled, we'll begin. Friday we were  
talking about the continent of Africa. So, the culture I've picked out  
for everyone comes from Africa. Don't be in deNile, now, when I tell  
you this country has one of the most famous rivers ever."  
  
The class gave a luke warm laugh at their teacher's lame joke.  
  
"Does anyone know where we're talking about today?"  
  
Still, no one raised their hand.  
  
Moments after, however, Yoh and Manta said, in unison, "Kaki-Ri!"  
  
The teacher smiled. "No, that was the name of one of the heirs to the  
Egyptian throne. But you got the country correct through the name." he  
said.  
  
Kaki-Ri and Yeno looked at each other as the teacher said this. Were  
they actually being seen?  
  
"The country is Egypt, and we're going to be studying it from the point  
where *Kaki-Ri's father assumed the throne up to, well, up to as far as  
we get today. If you enjoy the lesson enough, we'll continue it  
tomorrow morning." the teacher droned on.  
  
'What would they know about your father and you, love?' Yeno asked as  
he looked at Kaki-Ri.  
  
'I look forward to finding out.' Kaki-Ri replied.  
  
"So. If whoever is back there trying to immitate an Egyptian voice,  
doing well, or not, will please be silent, we will get on with the  
day's lesson."  
  
Yoh smiled a little as the teacher said this. "It looks like we have a  
teacher with a little second sight." he said quietly to Manta. "Kaki-  
Ri, flame mode."  
  
"Can anyone tell me what year Kaki-Ri's father assumed the throne?" the  
teacher asked. "How about his name? Height? Favorite food? Wife's  
name?"  
  
'1213 BC, Koroe-Ri, 6'2'', snails, Carin-Fa.' an Egyptian voice from in  
back of the classroom said.  
  
Looking back at Yoh, the teacher blinked. "Why, yes, and you've  
perfected the Egyptian accent, too."  
  
'Thank you. How did you find out what we- that is- how did you find  
out how Egyptians sound?' Yoh asked.  
  
The teacher smiled and lowered his glasses from his slightly tilted  
eyes. "Ancestors, Asakura. Ancestors."  
  
Yeno leaned forward and kissed the young Shaman on the cheek.  
  
'Perhaps we are not unknown after all.' Kaki-Ri's voice said in a  
whisper from Yoh's body.  
  
"As Asakura said, the Pharoe of 1213 BC was Koroe-Ri, father of Kaki-  
Ri, husband of Carin-Fa, and would-have-been in-law of the mysterious  
young boy Yeno-Da."  
  
A girl in the middle row cocked her eyebrows, looking up at the  
teacher. "Excuse me, young boy? Wasn't Kaki-Ri a boy too?"  
  
"Yes, Maiy, he was."  
  
"You're saying he wasn't interested in a wife?"  
  
"Precisely. The interesting thing about the young Prince, however, was  
that the one he chose to engage was in exile."  
  
Manta raised his hand, forgetting for a scant moment that Kaki-Ri was  
by him, as well as Yeno.  
  
"Oyamada?"  
  
"Why exile?"  
  
"His father and himself, Jeniq-Da, were envious of the throne, and  
Jeniq-Da was constantly congegating to his son over ways to overthrow  
the Pharoe. Koroe-Ri's best spy discovered this, and reported it to  
him, and Koroe-Ri sent for the two."  
  
'Yeno-Da was most certainly not out to overthrow the Pharoe! He and  
his father were two of the best in Egypt! The two were unfairly exiled  
because of lack of true evidence saying they were innocent to the  
crimes!' Kaki-Ri's voice rang out from in back.  
  
"Asakura, it's each point of view. But don't scream out an answer to  
any unasked question." the teacher scolded.  
  
Yeno looked up at his love from beside Manta as he smiled. 'It's  
alright. Just let them say what they have learned. We know the truth.  
Right?' Yeno purred softly.  
  
"Now then. Koroe-Ri was the Pharoe at the time Jeniq-Da and his son  
Yeno-Da were both exiled. He assumed the throne at the young age of 8,  
not even Tut's age. His MTA, Most Trusted Advisor, taught him the ways  
to rule successfully. He married Carin-Fa at the age of 13, when she  
was just at the age of 10, before she was even ready to bare children.  
By the time she was 14, she had bore 3 children, all of which were  
daughters, and unfit, in the ancient Egyptian eye, to be heir to the  
throne. At 15, she bore him only one son, which they named Kaki-Ri Osi  
in honor of Osiris for allowing them a living son. Before he was even  
a half a year old, however, his three sisters, whom had been given the  
names Cami-Ra, Lia-Re, and Gaji-Na, were slaughtered, and though no one  
named names, the proverbeal finger was being pointed at the suspicious  
looking newcomer, Jeniq-Da, who had brought his wife and son with him  
to Egypt in hopes of finding a better living, Yeno-Da being almost of  
Kaki-Ri's age. When Koroe-Ri reached adulthood, after he turned 33, it  
was inevidable that they had to be exiled, want to or not. So, after  
his mind was set on it, Koroe-Ri sent for Jeniq-Da and his son, Jeniq-  
Da's wife having passed on seven years earlier to scorpion poisoning."  
  
Nearly all of the class seemed lost, dead, daydreamy, or else somehow  
otherwise uninterested.  
  
"This was about the time the people nearest the Palace were lined up by  
the streets, watching the procession of the two to see the Pharoe.  
Mind you, the Prince was by now 15. Yeno-Da, merely one month and a  
half under him, had become an obsession to him by now. Remember, they  
had never seen each other, so Kaki-Ri was anxious to look upon the so-  
called traitors of his father's ruling. As they made their way to the  
main stairs of the Palace, Kaki-Ri looked over the balcony to see them.  
  
When he set is eyes upon the mysterious boy, however, he must have felt  
love at first sight. This would be the moment Yeno-Da looked up at the  
balcony, this being his first time there, and by chance his eyes locked  
with the Prince's. Now, only the closest servant of Kaki-Ri and Yeno-  
Da's maid heard of their feelings at that moment later on, but history  
remembered it. The love of ages in one mere glimpse, oh, what I  
wouldn't give-"  
  
The teacher was cut off, however.  
  
'-To be locked in that golden embrace,-' Yoh continued.  
  
'-For eternity and to lay in those arms for all my life.' Yeno and Yoh  
finished at the same time.  
  
"Very good. You're well read up, Asakura, Oyamada."  
  
A boy in front of Manta's row stood up. "But I am a decendant from  
Yeno-Da's executor, and the two couldn't have been together, even in  
secret." he said.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Yeno-Da was killed publicly for returning to Egypt, meaning Kaki-Ri  
had to watch too. If they'd ben together, wouldn't he have spoken up  
to save him?"  
  
Yeno glanced over at Yoh with that. 'The child raises a good question,  
love, why didn't you?'  
  
Kaki-Ri gave a sheepish smile through Yoh.  
  
'Perhaps he was unable to for the chains I have read covered him to  
keep him from going to him, and it might have been also that he was  
unable to find words for shock.' Yoh said as he stood up.  
  
A third kid stood up at this. "The old wizard of the Court would have  
noticed the fact that he was chained or upset." she said.  
  
The teacher nodded. "That he would, but how did you know the Pharoe  
Koroe-Ri was the only one to have a Court Wizard?" he inquired.  
  
"Because the wizard himself was my uncle on my daddy's side ten times  
over."  
  
"It seems as though we have many students here of important heritage."  
  
Back in the back of the room, Yeno was glaring at Yoh, who was quietly  
trying to explain things to him and get forgiven.  
  
'You let me die.' Yeno persisted.  
  
'I didn't let you die. Or, I didn't mean to, I mean!- I'm sorry I let  
you die, ah!- I mean!-' It wasn't going too well on Kaki'Ri's and Yoh's  
end.  
  
'You did let me die!' Yeno shrieked quietly, still aware that he was in  
Yoh's and Manta's classroom.  
  
'Yeno, please, listen! I didn't ever intend for it to end up how it  
did! I never meant for you to get caught and killed! I'm sorry I let  
you die! Wait- I didn't even do that!- Yeno, please,!-'  
  
He was cut off.  
  
'That's Yeno-Da Anu to you, Kaki-Ri Osi!'  
  
'Yeno-'  
  
Yeno was on his feet in a moment, however. 'When you come up with a  
buyable reason, "love", tell me!' With this, he ran out of the room.  
  
'Yeno!'  
  
Kaki-Ri jumped back out of Yoh's body and ran after Yeno. 'Wait! Yeno  
love! We shouldn't fight!' he called as he ran out after Yeno.  
  
The teacher blinked at this remark. "Who said that" he asked.  
  
Yoh tilted his head as he watched Kaki-Ri run out of the room.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Manta.  
  
Manta merely took Yoh's hand in his own. "The happy Egyptian couple  
had a fight." he said.  
  
"Now at least I know who to go after." Yoh muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, Manta."  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"It's nothing, I swear."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
The bell rang, however, to go to their next class, before anything more  
could be told.  
  
"I'll continue the lesson tomorrow." the teacher promised as the  
students filed out. 


	9. Whispered Plans

Note: Didn't expect to get three chapters done in one day, but I guess,  
it's cool that I got that many done. o.o  
The Dark Side: Whispered Plans  
  
Yoh grimaced as Manta stroked his knee on their way home on the bus.  
He needed to get Manta to stop before something happened in public.  
  
A few moments later, Yoh jumped out the bus door, Manta following, as  
the bus reached their stop.  
  
"I'm going to the cemetary for a while. I'll see you back at home."  
Yoh purred in Manta's ear as he leaned towards Manta from where they  
sat on the bench and kissed him.  
  
Manta nodded. "Okay. See you there." he said.  
  
At the cemetary....  
"Where are you, you jackel?" Yoh called out as he entered the cemetary  
gates.  
  
"No need to use species to call me." came a voice which sounded deep  
and menacing from somewhere nearby.  
  
Yoh turned to face the voice. "Anubis. You've taken a body for your  
possession?"  
  
Anubis nodded from within Ren's body. "Yes. I have. You've put yours  
to use I see." he said.  
  
"You, jackel, have messed up my plan for the class. I had work to do  
and you interferred. That wasn't in the deal. You made a promise you  
wouldn't!"  
  
"Down, Akovara. You misheard me. I promised I wouldn't interfere if  
you didn't involve the Shaman, his lover, or his two ghost friends."  
  
"Which two friends do you mean?"  
  
"The Egyptian couple. I told you not to involve them, and you turned  
around and deliberately put your spell where the exact ones I told you  
not to involve would see it. You knew their curiosity would get them."  
Ren scolded.  
  
Yoh frowned and turned so his back was facing Ren, arms crossed over  
his chest. "It was their own choice to say it. Not mine."  
  
"Don't involve them any more than you have."  
  
"I know it was you who made those runts ask about why Koroe-Ri's son  
didn't stop Yeno-Da from being killed. Admit it."  
  
"They were not supposed to be able to touch yet. Not for 18 more years  
with the birth of the Miracle Child."  
  
"When will you stop mentioning that brat? As long as I inhabit this  
Shaman's body, the child can't be conceived."  
  
"Love pushes back many evil things. Give the two the chance to get in  
bed in 18 years and your reign will end when the Miracle Child is  
born."  
  
"The MC won't get the chance! WIth this few ghosts hanging around here  
with positive energy that I can drain to keep him in check, this one's  
body will be ripped apart in under three weeks unless I can drain the  
samurai's dry! There will be no 18 years ahead for him when I'm done!  
I'll have my revenge on the ancestors of the Egyptians who ensnared me  
in that enchanted sleeping spell! And I'll have it by using the  
Shaman's innocent white hands! I'll see them crimson with innocent  
blood!"  
  
"That would be the end of his Shaman abilities. And you won't be his  
death."  
  
"Then who will be?" Yoh demanded.  
  
"His very own lover." came Ren's reply. 


	10. The Prophecy of 5,000 Years Ago

Note: Just going to finish the chapter and pray that it makes sense...I  
didn't get to finish it when it was on paper...  
The Dark Side: The Prophecy of 5,000 Years Ago  
  
The lights flickered in the dimly lit passageway as the night time sky  
gave little to no light from the stars visible through the castle  
window.  
  
Manta blinked as he watched a young boy with black hair similar to Yoh  
was brought before an alter and held tightly there in place and a  
ceremonial priest took his place before the young boy.  
  
In the priest's cloak, standing before the boy who looked like Yoh, was  
himself, holding a dagger to his shoulder.  
  
"Yoh Asakura, you are being tried on the crimes of possession by  
Destruction, aiding the murder of three future children, insanity, and  
treason to this steeple. What is your say?" the Priest Manta asked.  
  
Yoh looked down for a moment as Priest Manta placed the dagger by his  
cheek, making no answer.  
  
"Your silence proves guilt, so I must say your punishment. Yoh Asakura  
for the crime of possession by Destruction you will bare one child with  
aid of one similar to myself to cleans your captured soul when you are  
reborn in a total of 5,018 years. For the crim of murder of the three  
future Princesses, you will be made to serve as a Repenting Lonestar,  
the lowest level of what you serve as now in this Steeple with talking  
to the Spirit. For the insanity charge, the judgement is unfair, but  
the punishment is loneliness in your reborn state for the first half of  
your life in human company. Finally, for the crime of treason against  
the steeple, you must be put to death, cursed with the mark of your  
death when you are reborn, to show the future your punishment."  
  
Manta gasped as he watched Yoh's face turn pale in surprise and his jaw  
dropped widely.  
  
"Manta, please, the steeple's rules are wrong- don't go through with  
this!" Yoh begged.  
  
Priest Manta just closed his eyes and looked away as Yoh was dragged  
from the alter and relieved of his shirt while his wrists were chained.  
  
"Yoh Oyamada, formerly Yoh Asakura, we've been in love for a little  
over two years now, and just because of the rules, that won't change."  
  
Yoh closed his eyes and cried silently.  
  
Priest Manta gave Yoh a soft kiss on the lips as he shed one tear.  
  
Manta watched in horror as Priest Manta carved a gentle M and C onto  
Yoh's stomach with the dagger, watching as Yoh showed no sign of pain  
but instead that of intense dread and minor excitement, wishing he  
could run to Yoh and help him out, but finding his legs unable to move  
him.  
  
Priest Manta suddenly thrust the dagger quickly into Yoh's back and  
traced a heart-shaped pattern into his back.  
  
The beginning of a scream reached Yoh's lips, but was soon strangled as  
darkness overcame him and he lost his conciousness and, as quickly as  
it happened, it was over, and he took his last breath.  
  
The scene became hazy as an oddly colored fog rolled in and hid  
everything from view.  
  
As the fog rolled out, Manta found his legs once more movable, and he  
looked around, only to see the scene had changed. The location looked  
like a dimly-lit room, a rather large one at that. As Manta looked  
around, he noticed a young man behind a desk staring at a picture from  
across a tube.  
  
The young man looked up as the door opened and a second young man came  
into the room.  
  
"Sir." the youn man said. "Those ten years ago?"  
  
"What about them?" replied the young man from behind the desk, whom now  
was noticably wearing a Priest's outfit.  
  
"What did the letters 'MC' stand for, Father Oyamada?"  
  
"They stood for what I said, Brother Ren, they stood for the words  
Miracle Child. Which the child will be."  
  
"Miracle Child?"  
  
"Yes." It will be formed by Yoh, the one rules ordered I put to death,  
though it was unfair, he will carry it and have it. It will be very  
dangerous to have, but it will purify my love's soul to its original  
state of being. When he's reborn, he'll have to be born to a family of  
something other than what he was. I can't handle him dying again in  
front of my eyes."  
  
"What if he were born to the SHaman line of family again?" Ren asked.  
  
"The chances of that are very highly unlikely. If it were to occur,  
though, the Prophecy would be off course, and his soul would be pulled  
free, and he would meet me before time, causing the Child to be born  
sooner. If that were to happen, he would most likely end up dying for  
the same reason he's to have the child when he's reborn."  
  
Manta watched as he saw Ren turn to face a large tube a few feet across  
the room from the desk and bow to it.  
  
The scene sped up to him as he saw Priest Manta rise and walk to the  
tube. Priest Manta breathed on the tube, fogging it up slightly. As  
he put his finger up to it, he moved his finger across it so that the  
words "I miss you, my love" were written on it.  
  
Manta gasped as he looked inside the tube. Inside, Yoh's body was  
frozen in suspended animation, eyes closed, arms by his sides, his  
bangs limply by his frowning face, so lifelike that Manta expected him  
to open his eyes at any moment.  
  
As the scene fogged over, Manta's eyes flew open and he sat straight up  
in the bed.  
  
Persperation dripped down his face as he looked around blindly in the  
darkness, reaching his hand out to feel his surroundings to get a grip  
on his location.  
  
As Manta's hand hit something smooth and soft, he heard a soft moan  
from beside him. Looking to where the sound had come from, Manta  
squinted to try and better his view.  
  
"Oh, Manta." Yoh's voice said sleepily, penetrating the darkness.  
"You're full of stamina, aren't you?"  
  
"Yoh?" Manta asked confusedly.  
  
Yoh yawned as he put his hand over Manta's gently, pulling it to his  
lips and kissing it. "We've already done it ten times in the last  
three hours." he muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I don't even recall going to  
sleep myself."  
  
Yoh frowned and cracked his eyes open slightly. "You're sweating.  
What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I just had a bad dream, I guess." Manta replied. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Alright." Yoh yawned again as he said. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"Sweet dreams."  
  
As Yoh drifted back to sleep, he rolled over onto his side, so that his  
back was now facing Manta.  
  
Manta looked at Yoh's bare back as he put his arm over his side and  
gasped. When had the heart-shapped scar appeared? Reaching to Yoh's  
back, Manta ran his fingers across his back, over the scar, receiving a  
pleased but tired make-shift moan.  
  
"Sorry." Manta apologized again.  
  
Yoh rolled over and pinned Manta to the bed, kissin g him before he  
turned the kiss into a french. "I can't sleep if you're going to be  
hitting on me all night long." he purred as he felt Manta's hands begin  
to rub his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry, you just looked so good laying there." Manta half-lied.  
  
"I guessed." Yoh said as he squirmed under Manta's teasing hands.  
  
Manta dragged his fingers across Yoh's stomach gently, adding more  
tension to the boy above him as he traced an 'M' and 'C' aover the  
present, vaguely felt 'M' and 'C' on his stomach.  
  
How was this happening? It was a dream, wasn't it?  
  
The thought was banished from his mind, however, as he heard a heated  
moan come from the young Shaman above him, who was now starting to  
squirm under his touch even more than before, trying to get him to move  
his hands lower.  
  
Mant apushed Yoh back gently as he kissed his neck. As Yoh's head  
landed on the pillow, Manta smiled smugly as he pulled himself down on  
Yoh, entering without warning and hearing a silent scream of "oh"  
emitted from his lover below.  
  
"Make that ten times into an eleven." Manta said as Yoh's back arched  
off the bed towards him.  
  
Yoh panted as a sharp pain ran through him, but was quickly deminished  
by the pleasure that was mounting, and he put the thought from his mind  
as he lost the ability to speak for the time being. 


	11. Morning Sickness

Note: Another chapter of The Dark Side, hope you like this one too, I'd  
fall over dead right now because I have a huge headache from listening  
to this music all day, if I didn't have to send this in....  
The Dark Side: Morning Sickness  
  
"Yes, Asakura?" asked the teacher the next morning at school.  
  
"May I-" Yoh began, but he was cut off, as the teacher rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go ahead. Anyone would think you had morning sickness from as often  
as you've been disappearing from here just today." the teacher mused.  
  
Yoh just blushed as he ran out of the room.  
  
Manta watched Yoh run out, recalling the dream he'd had last night  
before he and Yoh had had sex that last time. +What is going on? I  
had a dream about him last night, where I said he'd have a child, and  
now, he's sick every five minutes, like he's got morning sickness.+ he  
thought to himself.  
  
"Oyamada?" the teacher's voice faintly broke through.  
  
+But, it was just a dream.+  
  
"Oyamada!"  
  
Manta blinked. "Yes, sir!" he replied as he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Please pay attention."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Moments later, Yoh staggered back into the classroom.  
  
As he sat down beside Manta again, Yoh gave a weak smile. "Hey again."  
  
"Yoh, are you okay?" Manta asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great." Yoh lied. "I'm just a little- oh-" Yoh broke off,  
turning a dull green color. "I'm- gonna be si-"  
  
Manta watched Yoh jump up and race from the room.  
  
"Morning sickness." Manta silently repeated. "That dream, the scars,  
our falling in love at the right time, Yoh's constant sickness today,  
what if that dream, wasn't just a dream? What if he really is going to  
have a- no- that's just crazy talk. He's not going to- is he?"  
  
Manta raised his hand and inquired if he could go see if Yoh was okay.  
  
"Yes, Oyamada. He seems sick, go tell him to go on home. If you would  
also take him there. I'll tell your teachers you'll be absent for now  
to look after your sick friend."  
  
Manta nodded and lept up. "Thanks."  
  
Usually, he would rather die than miss school. Today, however, he'd do  
anything to go home.  
  
"Well, now to find my Shaman." Manta said to himself.  
  
Walking into the restroom, the first thing Manta heard was a groan of  
misery. +Definately sick.+ Manta thought.  
  
As he opened the door to a stall, Manta frowned as he saw Yoh on the  
floor, lying against the walls to the stall, one arm over his stomach,  
the other draped loosely across a trash can.  
  
"Yoh?" Manta asked, his tone worried and his brow furrowing.  
  
Seeming not to have heard Manta, Yoh frowned as the sick feeling came  
back to him.  
  
"Yoh?" manta sked again.  
  
"Wha- Manta!"  
  
Yoh turned his head to look at his lover, cracking a forced smile.  
"Hey! I didn't see you come i-" Yoh frowned as he turned back to the  
trash can and threw up a thirteenth time.  
  
"Yoh, the teacher sent me to make sure you're okay, and to take you on  
home."  
  
"There's something I- have to do-" Yoh stammered between coughs.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"I need to stop by the cemetary."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The- there's a do- doctor's spirit there that I trust."  
  
"Alright. Good idea. Come on, let's go." Manta said as he held his  
hand out to Yoh to help him up.  
  
"Manta, how do you play to keep me standing with your height?" Yoh  
asked.  
  
Manta grinned as he pulled a very-high-heeled pair of boots from his  
pocket. "With these, Yoh-bunny." he replied with a large grin.  
  
As the two made their way from school,Manta walked Yoh carefuly to the  
cemetary, aware that the young Shaman looked as if he'd fall down  
unconcious any moment.  
  
Opening the cemetary gate, Manta sat Yoh down on a bench gently.  
Moments later, the cemetary was filled with spirits.  
  
'Hello, Lord Manta.' Amidamaru said with a rare smile as he went up to  
Yoh and Manta. 'Hello, Lord Yoh.' he added with a slight bow of his  
head.  
  
Manta sat down beside Yoh. "He's sick." he informed Amidamaru.  
  
'How so?'  
  
"He keeps throwing up. Like he's got morning sickness or something."  
Manta replied.  
  
'Oh, dear. Lord Manta, I'll go get a doctor.'  
  
"Thanks." Yoh said, his speech slurred. 


	12. Miracle Child

Note: Yet another chapter, three in one day..Woopy..I had this typed on  
Saturday but I might not get it sent in before a while..  
The Dark Side: Miracle Child  
  
"He's pregnant?!" Manta yelled in amazement.  
  
Yoh nodded. 'The cause of his sickness is a child. His sickness is  
merelly morning sickness. It's common among most pregnant women.'  
  
Amidamaru's snickers turned into cackles as he heard this, and Manta  
glared at the samurai.  
  
'Yoh Asakura, Manta Oyamada, congratulations. You two will be parents.  
As unusual as that sounds.' the doctor said amusedly.  
  
"Thank you." Manta said, still surprised.  
  
'You two must've really had a good time.' Amidamaru joked.  
  
"We did." manta replied in an attempt to shut Amidamaru up.  
  
"Manta, are we really-" Yoh stammered as the doctor left his body.  
  
"I suppose we are."  
  
The doctor walked off as Yoh looked down at his stomach, his hand  
gently resting on it. "I don't know how this happened, and I don't  
think I want to, but I don't know that I'm even ready-" he said.  
  
"We'll be ready." Manta said reassuringly, putting his hand over Yoh's  
own, so that it rested on his stomach. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Yoh replied, smiling sweetly.  
  
As Yoh sat up straight, a sharp pain hit him, so that he was forced to  
lay back down again.  
  
"Yoh? What's wrong?" Manta asked in obvious alarm.  
  
"Oh- it's nothing- you were just so rough last night."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"It's alright. I liked it." Yoh lied out.  
  
Looking around, Yoh shivered a little bit. "It's getting cold out  
here." he said as he shivered again in the early morning air.  
  
"Let's go, then, we can't have you too cold, it's not healthy." Manta  
said.  
  
Yoh smiled as he stood up. "Alright then." he said.  
  
As Manta stood up, Yoh smirked at him.  
  
"What're you smirking about?" Manta asked.  
  
"You do know what this child means for us." he mused.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
"No sex tonight."  
  
Manta gasped and turned pale as death as Yoh just laughed at him,  
watching his deathly-pale expression. 


	13. Victims Ye Be Warned

Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. It should  
  
really by all rights have been sent in sooner because I tried to send a  
  
chapter in at school but it wouldn't let me. Guess it didn't like the  
  
chapter. But, at long last, here comes chapter 13. I suppose I might  
  
reveal the child's name in the story starting now....I'm finally not  
  
grounded!  
  
The Dark Side: Victims Ye Be Warned  
  
"Feeling better today, Yoh?" asked one girl in the class as Yoh walked  
  
into the class the next day.  
  
"Yeah." Yoh said. "Much better."  
  
"Much? Cool. That's good to know." the girl said as Yoh sat down  
  
where he usually did. "You looked really sick just yesterday."  
  
"I Felt that way." Yoh muttered.  
  
Manta jumped up onto the desk by Yoh and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Hey." he said softly.  
  
Yoh closed his eyes as he felt his shorter friend's lips brush his and  
  
smiled as they pulled apart quickly, re-opening his eyes. "Hey." he  
  
sighed.  
  
"You feeling better love? I'm sorry that you felt too sick to stay  
  
with me last night."  
  
Yoh laid his head forward so that his forehead was against Manta's and  
  
their noses were barely touching. "Much better. But it had better not  
  
happen again." he replied.  
  
The teacher walked in the room as Yoh yawned and put his arms around  
  
Manta, pulling him closely. "You're going to be my pillow." Yoh  
  
mumbled.  
  
"Class, if you will please, take your seats. Since Asakura was so sick  
  
yesterday, we didn't get to complete our Egyptian lesson as planned.  
  
So, we'll continue today." the teacher said.  
  
"Oh joy." Yoh mumbled to himself. Manta sniggered.  
  
As the teacher reached into his desk, he recoiled his hand quickly with  
  
a loud yelp of pain, dripping blood on the desk from his hand.  
  
"What in the name of-" the teacher grumbled.  
  
The whole class gasped as the teacher pulled out a dagger with the  
  
words 'Sasi D. Ak.' written on it in Egyptian, blood spelling out the  
  
words "All of Egyptian decent here shall die within the fortyear."  
  
across the blade in blood.  
  
Manta put Yoh's head back down agianst his chest protectively.  
  
"Nobody's going to hurt you or our baby." Manta whispered to his lover  
  
reassuringly.  
  
Their teacher's hands shook as he put the dagger down and pointed to  
  
the door. "Ev- everyone out." he said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Go- go home."  
  
More than willing to comply the class silently filed out.  
  
Yoh looked down at his stomach as Manta looked up at him, putting his  
  
arm over his stomach gently, his other arm down by his side.  
  
Manta frowned as he saw the look of true worry and anxiety spread  
  
across Yoh's face.  
  
"Manta." Yoh whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Yoh-bunny?"  
  
"We're going to be safe. Aren't we?"  
  
The furrow of Yoh's brow and frown on his face made Manta frown. "Of  
  
course we are." he replied. "I won't let anything happen to you or our  
  
child. I promise you that."  
  
"Don't let yourself get hurt, either."  
  
As Yoh said this, the recollection of Kaki-Ri and himself on their way  
  
to get a doctor a while back entered his mind.  
  
'From just his atmosphere, I can tell he would do anything it takes to  
  
keep you safe from harm.' Kaki-Ri had said.  
  
Manta frowned. +Would he really be willing to get hurt for me? Even  
  
while he's carrying that child?+ he thought. +I can't let him get hurt  
  
but he'd do anything to keep me from getting hurt, then I can't protect  
  
him, because he'd try to protect me.+  
  
"Manta?" Yoh's voice broke through.  
  
"What?- Oh- sorry Yoh. I was just doing some thinking." Manta said.  
  
"Do you mind if, I just stay home for a few days?"  
  
"Of course not. It would most likely be safer. Take a week off and  
  
I'll stay with you to make sure you'll be safe."  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
"But I'm going to. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Thanks, Manta."  
  
"Come on. Let's get going now."  
  
Yoh picked Manta up gently and kissed him on the cheek. As they exited  
  
the school, Manta put one handon Yoh's stomach and patted it. "Hello  
  
there. I'll be your daddy."  
  
Yoh smiled at Manta as they headed home, neither one knowing what would  
  
happen next. 


	14. Premonissions

Note: Wow two chapters in just one day. I think I might've missed this  
  
old routine. Now pay close attention. This reveals a lot about the  
  
future plot of The Dark Side.  
  
The Dark Side: Premonissions  
  
The fight raged on, the two opponents parrying every move each one made  
  
and moving in to make another move.  
  
Manta watched in worry as Amidamaru parried another of Yoh's moves, the  
  
force of the clashing of their swords pushing the two fighters back.  
  
'This battle is foolish, mortal!' Yoh yelled to Amidamaru from just a  
  
few meters away from him, raising his sword again to attack a fifth  
  
time.  
  
The samurai's eyes narrowed, the cross on his forehead that allowed him  
  
to take mortal form for the battle glowing dark red, the look on his  
  
face one of determination. "I will not let you destroy the child, the  
  
Shaman, the father or any innocent lives for any purpose whatsoever!"  
  
Amidamaru stated.  
  
'Then come. Show me how defensive you are of them. Battle me and win,  
  
the others go free. Lose, you all die. Pointless battle or not. I do  
  
hope you're ready to meet your second demise!'  
  
"If I win, he and you lose with his death. I know how this works. I  
  
will neither fight to kill you nor forfeit to let you kill."  
  
'There must be a way to weaken that statement. There's always a  
  
weakness. For everyone and everything.'  
  
Manta glared at the Sasi Do Akovara, staring at Amidamaru through Yoh's  
  
eyes, using Yoh's body to suit his needs, defiling his lover's soul as  
  
he went along, a growl reaching Manta's throat. "Yoh had no weakness!  
  
He was stronger than the likes of you in any case!" he yelled as Jeniq-  
  
Da smirked at the scene with Resun-Do from above, both the two's eyes  
  
dull as the Sasi kept his control over the two, Kaki-Ri and Yeno-Da  
  
also by Resun-Do and Jeniq-Da, eyes blanked as the Sasi's recent  
  
control over them continued on, both their faces blank in expressions.  
  
"You are wrong there, young rat. He has two. The brat within that he  
  
is still fighting me to protect from harm, and you!"  
  
Amidamaru jumped at Yoh as Yoh raised his sword to attack Manta, his  
  
sword knocking Yoh back a few feet away from Manta, the sword knocking  
  
loose from his grip and flying backwords.  
  
Yoh stumbled back a bit, shaking his head as he caught his balance,  
  
holding his head with one hand and his stomach with his other hand.  
  
"What- what happened-" he stammered. He'd apparently been knocked back  
  
into control for a few moments.  
  
As he saw the sword heading past him, Yoh gasped, looking over to Manta  
  
as his eyes widened.  
  
"Manta!" Yoh screamed.  
  
Diving forward, Yoh pushed Manta out of the sword's way, taking the  
  
sword to his back as he pushed his lover out of the way.  
  
Manta looked up in time to see the terrified, pained expression on  
  
Yoh's face as he fell forward onto his knees onto Manta, the smaller of  
  
the two holding Yoh up from the ground off him with strength even he  
  
didn't know that he had.  
  
"Uhhu-" Yoh whimpered as he felt the sword being pulled quickly from  
  
his body.  
  
"Yoh!" Manta screamed as he and Amidamaru both dropped to their knees  
  
beside the fallen Shaman.  
  
Throwing the sword, with his, to the ground, Amidamaru's hard eyes lost  
  
their cool look as he took in what he'd caused. "Lord Yoh-" he mouthed  
  
out quietly.  
  
Manta's eyes watered as he watched Yoh take his last breath, the heart  
  
scar on his back bleeding, flowing blood like rapids by a large  
  
waterfall, his beautiful eyes blanking out and closing. "Yoh, why did  
  
you have to-" he asked silently. "Why didn't you let me get hit- I'd  
  
promised to protect you always-"  
  
Gasping for breaths, Yoh winced as he asnwered in a quiet voice. "I-  
  
I couldn't stand to see you get hurt-" he replied painedly.  
  
Amidamaru looked down as a few small tears leaked through his eyes, his  
  
face falling. He couldn't bare to look at the fallen Shaman friend of  
  
his, knowing he was the reason Yoh had been killed, despite the fact  
  
the ghosts around them were now regaining their control with the demise  
  
of the Sasi.  
  
Manta woke with a start, looking around quickly, reaching to his cheek  
  
and removing his hand afterwords, seeing clouds through his eyes and  
  
feeling tears on his fingertips.  
  
Manta reached over to his side to see that Yoh was still there to put  
  
his restless mind at ease. As his hand came into contact with soft  
  
skin, he sighed in relief as his memory told him he'd felt this skin  
  
often before.  
  
+It was only a dream.+ Manta sighed to himself and thought. +Why am I  
  
having so many dreams that involve his death?+  
  
Yoh turned over to his side, still asleep, as Manta laid bak onto the  
  
bed, smiling as he watched his taller angel sleep on.  
  
"Good night again, Yoh." Manta whispered softly as he kissed Yoh's  
  
forehead, closing his eyes for a moment before the images of Yoh's death  
  
in his dream came back to haunt him.  
  
Leaning over Yoh, Manta gently shook him. "Yoh-bunny, wake up for a  
  
moment."  
  
Yoh yawned as Manta shook him, blinking as Manta began to shake him a  
  
little quicker. "I'm up, I'm up." Yoh yawned and said. "Don't shake  
  
the baby out of me yet."  
  
"Yoh, I know the child means we can't do anything until it's born, but  
  
please, I had a terrible dream a short minute ago, I need to feel your  
  
heartbeat."  
  
"Wha- nnnManta go to sleep." Yoh responded as he kissed Manta on the  
  
lips. "I'm alive, look, we can kiss."  
  
Manta pushed Yoh back onto the bed again, as Yoh had sat up on his  
  
elbows, and kissed him on the ear, rubbing his thigh as he continued.  
  
Please, Yoh?"  
  
"Well- I don't know-" Yoh purred out as Manta continued rubbing him.  
  
"Please, Yoh?"  
  
"Nnn- well-"  
  
Manta kissed Yoh on his neck gently. "I'll be gentle with you." he  
  
promised.  
  
"Oh- alright-" Yoh gasped as he felt Manta's lips touch his neck.  
  
"Okay." Manta grinned and said while he sat down between Yoh's legs and  
  
prepared the Shaman for him. 


	15. Attempted Murder?

Note: Chapter 15....Eep....I guess this will be the longest story that  
  
I've made to date. Oh well. I still have another notebook full to put  
  
up here before it's completely finished. Enjoy what you get when I can  
  
send it in. R&R please. Because I'm finally back.  
  
The Dark Side: Attempted Murder?  
  
Manta watched Yoh's chest rise and fall in his sleep at school the next  
  
day. He'd kept Yoh up until five thirty-two, and they'd had to get up  
  
for school that morning.  
  
"Sleeping in class again." Manta said as he shook his head  
  
incredulously. "Then again, I've done my part in his exhaustion  
  
lately."  
  
The day wore on with no major events, though the teacher refused to  
  
open up his desk drawer, which made for a roar of approval from most of  
  
the students (can you guess which two didn't join the enthusiasm?) when  
  
the teacher discovered he'd left his lesson planner and homework sheets  
  
in what he had come to know as 'The Desk of Hell'.  
  
As lunch came around, Manta shook Yoh's shoulders gently to wake him  
  
up.  
  
A muffled yawn came from his lover, but no sign of waking up.  
  
"Yoh, come on. It's lunch time." Manta persisted.  
  
Yoh frowned, his eyebrows furrowing, but other than that, he made no  
  
other indication he had heard anything Manta had just said.  
  
Inside Yoh's head, however, there was a world of confusion.  
  
In one side of his mind, there was a battle raging on. A clash of  
  
metal, and the two competitors were sent back in the air, both flipping  
  
and landing on their feet with their backs facing towards each other.  
  
The man to the right wore black a black silk robe, the letters 'LoD' on  
  
its chest in gold cursive writing, a cobra helmet atop his long black  
  
hair he had loose behind him, a weasel-like posture, and washolding  
  
onto an old Egyptian sword with his annitials across the blade written  
  
in dark black letters.  
  
Across from him was the competitor, a young boy with black hair like  
  
Yoh's, worn in the style of Amidamaru, with gray highlights, his blue-  
  
green eyes wide, yet slanted slightly, a gold earring in each ear like  
  
Kaki-Ri's and Yeno's were, his bangs like Yoh's blowing to the sides of  
  
his face. The young one wore a white dress-like robe, a hawk's-head-  
  
shapped helmet sitting atop his head proudly, covering his eyes. The  
  
letters 'MC' were written boldly in gold across his chest like a royal  
  
coad of arms. In his right hand, he held a sword that was shockingly  
  
similar to Amidamaru's, in his left, the sword's sheath.  
  
'Give in to it.' came a dark, deep voice from behind the white warrior.  
  
'Your conception is darkened by my pre-conceived power. You have no  
  
hope of purifying this soul.' It was the Destruction Lord. 'You are  
  
darkening!'  
  
The white warrior's eyes narrowed menacingly. "'I will not give in to  
  
your will, Destruction! I have a job to do, and I'm going to do it!"'  
  
came the pure, thunderous, mist-like voice of Yoh's and Manta's child.  
  
'Then you will die, Starshine Yohtaru Oyamada! Like your parents!'  
  
On the other side, the real world faintly flickered through in gray,  
  
from Manta shaking Yoh's shoulders to the students walking out the door  
  
to go to lunch.  
  
The Lord looked to his side at the images, a faint grin spreading over  
  
his face. 'Until you succumb, Starshine, you can watch my havock upon  
  
the world. We cannot move from this spot because the Shaman is between  
  
reality and the dream world, but I will show you a demonstration of  
  
what you are facing.' he said.  
  
Holding his left hand out to his side towards the images, a black and  
  
green aura surrounded the Lord's hand. 'My, my. If it isn't the girl  
  
related to a friend of the Court Wizard.' he said. 'She'll die first.'  
  
As he spoke this, the aura errupted from his fingertips and hit the  
  
image of the girl in the back, just as he turned to face Starshine and  
  
Starshine jumped at him, his sword at the ready.  
  
Yoh bolted upright as the girl hit with the aura blast screamed and  
  
fell forward onto the ground on her knees, shaking like a leaf in the  
  
wind.  
  
Manta blinked in confusion as he looked from Yoh to Alina and back  
  
again. What had just happened? 


	16. Just A Dream?

Note: I'm finally almost done! Only like thirteen chapters left or so!  
  
I hope I get these sent in soon because my wrist hurts, plus, it's just  
  
getting so hard to send them in. Sorry they're so short!  
  
The Dark Side: Just A Dream?  
  
"I hope she'll be okay." Yoh said as he looked up to the ceiling as the  
  
two left the class for lunch.  
  
Manta nodded. "She'd seemed just fine when I looked at her last before  
  
she fell to her knees. It was strange how quick she got hurt or sick."  
  
Yoh looked down at his stomach before he said anything else, pulling  
  
his headphones off and yawning. "I'm gonna put these up for a while."  
  
he said.  
  
Nodding, Manta headed on to the cafeteria. "I'll see you in a minute,  
  
Yoh-bunny." he said.  
  
As Manta left Yoh's sight, Yoh looked at his hands as he stopped  
  
walking. "That was just a dream." he told himself. "But, it, felt so  
  
realistic, like it wasn't."  
  
"Asakura?" came the teacher's voice from behind Yoh.  
  
Turning to face the teacher, Yoh bowed a small hello.  
  
"Why aren't you in the cafeteria with your friend?" the teacher asked  
  
as he walked to Yoh.  
  
"I was just thinking. That's all." Yoh replied.  
  
"Penny for a thought?"  
  
"Well, what if, someone in the class had been responsible for that  
  
girl's pain? Like, if they were the cause, but didn't know?" Yoh  
  
asked.  
  
"Like strong mental powers?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"That would be strange. But if they didn't know they did it, they  
  
couldn't possibly mean to have done it. In which case, they wouldn't  
  
get in trouble if they were discovered. Why do you ask, Asakura?"  
  
"No reason." Yoh lied. "I was just wondering."  
  
"Alright. Well, I'll see you back in class."  
  
Watching the teacher's back as he walked towards the cafeteria, Yoh  
  
sighed. "I've got to find out what's going on." he said to himself as  
  
he walked to the library.  
  
Minutes later, Yoh was seated at one of the computers in the library  
  
with four books on the floor resting by his feet, each one about dreams  
  
and Egyptian Gods.  
  
Flipping through the pages of the books as the webpage on the computer  
  
loaded, Yoh sighed. How likely was it he would find something,  
  
anything, on curses and that kind of power?  
  
"There's no reason to keep searching. It's foolish to think there  
  
might be something in here about what I'm looking for." he said aloud  
  
after a few minutes.  
  
Standing up, Yoh stretched and started pushing the chair into its  
  
original place.  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
+What the-?+ Yoh thought to himself as he looked at the computer.  
  
+It's finally done.+  
  
Sitting bak down, Yoh scrolled down the webpage and scanned over what  
  
he'd found.  
  
"There are some who speculate, however, about the human's mind's  
  
ability to do things so subtally that the body does not suspect what  
  
happened. In one instance, a home was concidered haunted with  
  
poltergiests because, every n ight, the door would lock itself and shut  
  
while the couple who owned the house slept. In another example, an old  
  
woman, sick and dying of AIDs, sent her picture to a young man in New  
  
York claiming to have healing powers, which he tapped into by merely  
  
touching the picture of the sick individual. Days later, the old woman  
  
went to the doctor for her monthly check-up, yet, no sign of the AIDs  
  
virus was found anywhere in her body. These are just two cases of many  
  
others out there where the power of the mind outweighs the power of  
  
common logic." Yoh read out loud.  
  
+Hm. Maybe it wasn't a dream.+ he thought. +But, I don't hurt anyone.  
  
I couldn't hurt someone without knowing it if I can't even hurt someone  
  
and mean it.+  
  
Shaking his head, Yoh sighed and got up, closing the window to the  
  
webpage and picking up his four books as the bell rang.  
  
"Lovely." Yoh groaned. "Lunch is over. I've got to get to class."  
  
Putting the books up, Yoh headed out the door for his classroom and  
  
stretched.  
  
Outside the classroom door, Ren was leaning against the wall, arms  
  
crossed over his chest lazily.  
  
"Hey." Yoh said with a smile. "What're you doing by my class? Don't  
  
you have math or kendo now?"  
  
Ren simply cocked an eyebrow and sneered at the Shaman. "I'm here to  
  
see if it's really true." he said.  
  
"If what's really true?"  
  
"You know."  
  
Leaning forward from the wall, Ren looked at Yoh's confused eyes and  
  
down to his stomach, gently grabbing his arm and pulling him aside.  
  
"The whole cemetary is buzzing about the news." Ren said. "Word on the  
  
tombstone is one of the local Shamans is going to have a child. Now,  
  
with Anna moved, you're the only feminized Shaman here. So it must be  
  
you, Yoh."  
  
"Ren, you're worrying me. What are you talking about?" Yoh asked a bit  
  
startledly.  
  
"Don't play with me. You know what I mean. I know it's you I can tell  
  
the energy in you is less than normally it would be. It's going  
  
somewhere, and I know it's going to the child that you're carrying."  
  
"Let go of my arm now, Ren." Yoh said annoiedly.  
  
"When you tell me why you're living up to what your past had been." Ren  
  
snapped.  
  
"Ren, he said to let go." came a voice from behind Ren and Yoh. "He  
  
meant to do it now."  
  
"Manta!" Yoh said in deep relief.  
  
"I'm waiting, Ren."  
  
Looking back to Manta for a second, Ren looked into Yoh's eyes and  
  
scowled. "I'll see the child is kept safe." Ren said as his voice  
  
darkened, a jackel-like smirk on his face.  
  
"I'll see your Shaman, the child, and anyone else who stands in my way  
  
to victory in the ground and six feet under. Starshine is already  
  
losing anyway." Yoh replied as a small hint of an evil red glint  
  
appeared in his eyes.  
  
As Ren walked away, Manta went to Yoh and took his hand, pulling Yoh  
  
gently into the classroom as the bell rang. 


	17. AmidHusband: One Step Closer

Note: Nearly done. Only, what twelve or so left to go? Oi! This! Is  
  
definately! One of the longest stories I've done. Still more to come.  
  
Soon as this story is done, I promise, I'll work on All That Glitters  
  
some more for you.  
  
The Dark Side: Amid-Husband:One Step Nearer  
  
"What was that about?" Manta whispered to Yoh as the class began again.  
  
"I'm not sure." Yoh replied, blinking quietly.  
  
The things Ren'd said stuck in his mind, echoing as he thought back  
  
over what was said.  
  
'Word on the tombstone is one of the local Shamans is going to have a  
  
child.'  
  
"He knows about the baby, Manta." Yoh said in a low whisper as the  
  
teacher issued an assignment to the class to keep them busy while he  
  
went to get their homework for them.  
  
"How?" came Manta's reply.  
  
"He said the whole cemetary was talking about it."  
  
"He never goes to the cemetary, though. Or, if he does, he's good at  
  
not letting anyone around see him."  
  
"I know. Maybe he just decided to stop by there a couple times,  
  
though, never know."  
  
"Either way. I don't like how he had you and wouldn't let you go."  
  
"It's alright. I didn't like that either, but it was just talk."  
  
As the class progressed, Yoh and Manta continued their conversation  
  
quietly, trying to list reasons Ren would care that Yoh was going to  
  
have a baby.  
  
The bell rang to go to kendo class as the two stood from their seats,  
  
heading to the door.  
  
"Manta, what're we practicing today?" Yoh asked.  
  
"I'm going to practice defense." Manta replied, clearly putting  
  
emphasis on I'm. "You're going to be sitting today's class out." he  
  
added.  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm not gonna get killed in kendo class, and you know it.  
  
Be serious."  
  
"I am. No class for you today. You get hit too hard in the head, it  
  
may knock some sense into you. You get hit too hard in the stomach, it  
  
could make you lose our baby."  
  
"I heard that wise crack." Yoh mused softly.  
  
"Then listen to it." Manta shot back, a serious look on his face and an  
  
annoyed tone to his voice.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'll sit today out." Yoh sighed in defeat.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Entering the room, Yoh sighed and looked at the sky through the window.  
  
"I hope today goes quickly." he said as he picked Manta up. "I've got  
  
a bad feeling about today."  
  
"A bad feeling?"  
  
"It's nothing. Just, something feels weird. It's probably just my  
  
imagination."  
  
"If you're sure." Manta replied.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
  
"Yoh-bunny when it's time, we can't take you to a hospital."  
  
"You're right." Yoh said, his left eye twitching as he pictured a  
  
doctor with huge glasses and a giant bright light shining on Yoh poking  
  
at him with a needle and a microphone that was hooked to a tape  
  
recorder as he questioned Yoh. "But if a hospital's out of the  
  
question, how will we handle it?"  
  
"We need a midwife for you. Or in this case, midhusband." Manta said  
  
after a while.  
  
"A midhusband? Like the women hired to help women give birth?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Yoh-bunny, let's go to the cemetary. We have a few more days of  
  
school we can miss."  
  
A small smirk came to Yoh's lips as he turned towards the door. "I  
  
think I've been a bad influence on you." he said smugly.  
  
"No one I would rather be changed by than you, Yoh."  
  
"That's sweet." said a dark tinged voice out of their hearing range.  
  
"But the moment you harm anyone, and that person dies, Akovara, I know  
  
a monsterous dog that will love to have you for dinner."  
  
Ren cracked a smirk as the young couple walked off.  
  
At the graveyard....  
  
Manta watched Amidamaru as he hovered around Yoh, scratching his chin  
  
thoughtfuly. 'A midwife, or a midhusband? I am honored you would ask  
  
me. I will gladly serve as your aid in the child's birth.' came the  
  
samurai's spirit's reply.  
  
"Thank you." Yoh said, smiling, as Manta nodded in agreement.  
  
'You are quite welcome.' 


	18. Lead Me Into Temptation

Note: Another chapter..Wow..My wrist really hurts from typing these up.  
  
The Dark Side: And Lead Me Into Temptation  
  
Manta sighed as he pulled himself out of Yoh, who lay below him on the  
  
bed, gripping at the bed tightly and panting.  
  
+Exhilerating.+ he thought quietly. +Possibly a bit rough though.+ He  
  
frowned and took Yoh's hand in his own, watching his lover regain  
  
control and shuder in the remaining afterwave of release.  
  
As Manta stood up and jumped down off of the bed, he put a cover over  
  
Yoh gently, knowing he had no reason to need to tell Yoh where he was  
  
going to because they'd done the same routine so often.  
  
The bathroom door closed and there was silence in the room but for  
  
Yoh's breathing and the sound of music and water, which was coming from  
  
the bathroom.  
  
Yoh put one hand on his stomach as he closed his eyes, but quickly  
  
re-opened them as he heard the window creak open.  
  
Standing over him was Ren, glaring to him through his blue-green eyes,  
  
watching him very closely.  
  
"R- Ren!" Yoh started to yell in surprise, but he was cut off before he  
  
could say anything more, as Ren's hand flew over his mouth.  
  
"Asakura. News for you." he said.  
  
Yoh glared cooly up at Ren, still too tired to move much.  
  
"Switch off."  
  
At this, both he and Yoh fell faint, the two of them passing out as  
  
their eyes went blank, Ren landing sprawled on the ground with a thud.  
  
Moments later, Ren sat up off the ground, watching Yoh's movements for  
  
a moment. "Three. Two." he began to count. "One."  
  
At this moment Yoh's eyes flew open as he jolted upright, his arms  
  
behind his back as though they'd been being held there tightly.  
  
Looking around, Yoh growled. "Why have you pulled me from my battle?"  
  
he asked as his cold glare fell on Ren.  
  
"You're not to harm another inch of his mind. That includes his son's.  
  
Hear that?" Ren asked him, an ominous and forbidden tone creeping into  
  
his own voice.  
  
"Who are you to inform me of what I am or am not to do?"  
  
"I am the one who granted you permission to use the spell to awaken  
  
you."  
  
A subtle smirk reached Yoh's lips as he reached his arms out to Ren and  
  
bent him to his knees as he stood up before him. "I've got a good  
  
memory of that. But." he said.  
  
"But what?" Ren demanded, finding a small blush creeping onto his  
  
cheeks as his eyes fell on Yoh's thighs, inches from him.  
  
"I was permitted to choose who would use it to awaken me." Yoh replied  
  
in a whisper as he took Ren's hands and put them on his thighs, then  
  
moved his hands to rest on the back of Ren's neck. "I chose the Shaman.  
  
I know the prophecy. The child could have been my downfall." he added.  
  
"But if I win, the child will die, I get my revenge on everyone, the  
  
Shaman and his lover will split up for this lifetime, be reborn in the  
  
next, and he'll be alone the rest of his life this time."  
  
"That can't be allowed to happen."  
  
Yoh pulled Ren's head closer to him and shuddered as he felt Ren's  
  
breath hit his skin, noticing him move a little closer by himself.  
  
"You can't honestly say that at least part of your vessel doesn't want  
  
this. He likely does."  
  
"He may or may not wish for it, but either way, it's not allowed to  
  
happen." Ren insisted as his actions contradicted his words and he  
  
pushed Yoh back against the bed, holding onto his hips.  
  
"Anubis, you are losing." Yoh groaned out as Ren's lips brushed over his  
  
stomach.  
  
Jumping back, Ren's eyes went wide for a second as he turned his head to  
  
fae the bathroom door before looking back to Yoh.  
  
"Yoh is strongly attractive in Ren's eyes. Ren merely resumed control  
  
for a moment and realized his mistake." Ren stated matter-of-factly  
  
while Yoh watched him with amusement written on his expression.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" Yoh asked impatiently.  
  
"You've gotten too close to killing someone. The girl was this close to  
  
making herself at home in the Spirit World. A Shaman cannot take a life  
  
or they lose what they have. Thusly, you're being ordered to exit this  
  
Shaman boy." Ren said.  
  
"Was that it? You pulled me from meeting the child for battle because  
  
of that?" Yoh growled out.  
  
"How ignorant are you, honestly, Akovara?"  
  
"I'm going. Anubis, your vessel can do mine ten ways 'til eternity for  
  
all I care. I have an unborn child's purity to slaughter."  
  
"I am keeping my eyes on you, Akovara." Ren warned Yoh as he jumped back  
  
out of the window and closed it before Yoh regained his control over his  
  
body. 


	19. To Dream Of A Battle Of Survival

Note: Chapter 19..Told you this would be a long one. And here I had  
  
hoped that I'd get done in like seven chapters or something. Go figure  
  
about it.  
  
The Dark Side: To Dream Of A Battle Of Survival  
  
Starshine flew back as the blast of glowing black Dragon's Horn energy  
  
attack made contact with his stomach, his eyes closing tightly with the  
  
pain flooding thorugh him.  
  
'"Uh!" Starshine grunted, his back making contact with an invisible  
  
wall behind him.  
  
Akovara grinned wickedly as he saw the effect of his attack on the  
  
youngling before him. This was the child destined to destroy him when  
  
he took complete control of Yoh?  
  
'Though you're handsome, Starshine, you're young and weak when compared  
  
to me, a Lord of Destruction. You do not stand a chance, even with the  
  
warnings from Anubis and the samurai's spirit energy aiding you now.'  
  
Akovara said, chuckling as he walked to Starshine, almost leering at  
  
him.  
  
'"Keep- keep away from them-"' Starshine mumbled, struggling to stand.  
  
'Oh but I can't. You see, if I let you be, you'll destroy me. In  
  
order to prevent that,' Akovara said, leaning closer to Starshine and  
  
looking into his eyes, 'I must defile your Shamanic father's purity, at  
  
the same time as I am destroying yours!'  
  
'"You won't be allowed to succeed! I won't allow it!"'  
  
'But the samurai will next time he integrates with your father. I'll  
  
be right there waiting for that moment. When he comes, he's mine to  
  
use for energy. The more energy I receive, the stronger I become, the  
  
weaker you will grow.'  
  
'"Then I am lucky you have not had the chance to absorb any yet!"'  
  
'Oh, but I have. Any form of body contact or spiritual contact with  
  
Yoh, and I absorb energy from the one making the contact. It's quite  
  
amazing how inevidable everyone finds making contact with him being.'  
  
'"Your plan is well thought out."' Starshine mumbled.  
  
'Indeed, that it is.'  
  
Starshine stood on his feet weakly, gripping tightly the sword which  
  
bore a strong resemblance to Amidamaru's in his hand, wipping off the  
  
drop of blood falling from his cheek where he'd been cut.  
  
'Your blood is intoxicating. The more I see, the more I want to  
  
spill.' Akovara mused. 'Let me see how it tastes. Maybe it will be  
  
good enough to take the place of your Shaman's soul.'  
  
Starshine jumped at Akovara in the blink of an eye, pinning him angrily  
  
to the ground. '"Father and Amidamaru will both see to it with me you  
  
don't take more lives!"'  
  
'If only that were true.' Akovara said in a mocking tone of voice.  
  
'But the samurai yojimbo of yours and the Shaman will quickly see the  
  
truth. I wager that when he sees the life of your father depends on  
  
your death, he'll aid me.'  
  
'"Wel- wha-?"'  
  
'You see, your father is destined to be the ruin of your Shamanic one.  
  
However, the samurai is destined to be the death of both you and your  
  
Shamanic father. It's ironic. The protector kills the protected.'  
  
'"Lies will not make me weaken."'  
  
'Lies? Hardly. I'll merely trick him the same way I tricked the  
  
pharo's son all those years ago.'  
  
'"What are you going on about now?"'  
  
'It is Kaki-Ri's doing that I'm even able to be brought here with a  
  
Spell of Summoning. He came running into the bedroom, crying to my  
  
statue that the Royal Advisor had given his father that the one he  
  
loved was exiled the moment he saw him.'  
  
'"You're saying-"'  
  
'Don't you wish? He awoke me in the name of love for Yeno-Da. They  
  
were both killed. What's more, they were killed by each other's  
  
fathers. Your guardian was killed for his love of his friendship with  
  
the blacksmith, he'll die again for good for the love of your fathers  
  
and yourself. They all fell victim to death because of love. Your  
  
Shamanic father himself will be killed. And it's all in the name of  
  
love. To spare your pitiful father. Thus also killing you. And all  
  
of this is possible because Kaki-Ri fell in love with someone  
  
originally forbidden to him.'  
  
'"No one will die by you. Just as no one has lived by you."'  
  
'Oh, on the contrary. For a long time now, your Shamanic father has  
  
depended on me to keep him alive. He fought a losing battle. As did  
  
the weakling Resun-Do.'  
  
'"What do you mean he fought a losing battle?"'  
  
'He lost.'  
  
'"Lost? When? And where?"'  
  
Stepping aside from Starshine, Akovara smirked as he watched the look  
  
on the boy's face palen. 'Before you were conceived, he fought  
  
valiently to keep me from taking most of his control. Until your  
  
father stepped in and distracted him. If he hadn't decided he needed  
  
to feel him again the night you were conceived, I wouldn't have been  
  
able to take advantage of the distraction and win the duel over.'  
  
Starshine stared, horrified, at the image before him as Akovara moved  
  
aside. How could it happen?  
  
A pale blue form was bound before him, which looked paler than the  
  
moon.  
  
'"Dad-"'  
  
'Yes. One of your fathers.'  
  
The pale blue figure of Yoh hung limply forward from a black mist  
  
behind him, mist-made shackles cuffing his wrists, neck, and ankles,  
  
his usually bright eyes closed, bangs covering them, a wound to his  
  
stomach the obvious reason for his unconcious state.  
  
'"You- you did this to him!"'  
  
'That I did. The battle between us raged on for a while. In the end,  
  
your father couldn't contain his urges and started to take this body.  
  
Fortunately enough, it gave Yoh's soul a jolt of confusion which  
  
distracted him. The anger towards me mixed with the love this boy has  
  
for- what was his name?-' Akovara paused, putting his right hand to the  
  
pale Yoh's heart- 'Manta-' he continued, absorbing enough memories to  
  
know the name, 'provided the perfect mixture to confuse him, the overall  
  
production of which was a distraction.'  
  
'"You took the advantage dad unknowingly gave you and killed his soul!"'  
  
Starshine accused.  
  
'I haven't killed his soul. I've put it in a dream-like state. He  
  
regains control of his body when he's awake unless I see fit to do  
  
otherwise. When he's asleep, however, I take over. If I didn't still  
  
have a purpose for him, I would only have to sever the soul.'  
  
Akovara put his right hand under Yoh's head so that Yoh's chin rested in  
  
his palm gently yet limply. 'I would have but to only slit his pretty  
  
little neck,' Akovara traced a line across the pale Yoh's throat with  
  
his left hand's pointer finger, 'and he'd die.'  
  
'"For the time, however, you do need him!"' Starshine retorted, not  
  
really entirely sure that was a good thing or a bad one at the moment.  
  
'Yes, that I do. However, you, I do not need.' the Sasi replied as he  
  
stepped away from Yoh's soul.  
  
'"Yet you cannot get rid of me. I have a duty to serve here. My  
  
fathers need me. You won't stop that. In the end, you will lose."'  
  
'On the contrary. The Dark Mist you surely must see behind the Shaman's  
  
soul which restrains his sleeping spirit is slowly consuming his soul  
  
into the darkest corner within it. Upon completion of this, you and  
  
everyone else what stood up against me, will be out of all hope. By  
  
that time, he will be my mere puppet, living under my own command!'  
  
'"You disrespectful, ancient bastard!"' Starshine shrieked, leaping  
  
forward towards the unsuspecting Sasi, sword extended, catching him in  
  
the side.  
  
'You're pitiful. As long as I am merely part of this body, not in full  
  
control of it, I do not feel the pain. Your Shamanic father does!'  
  
Starshine's eyes widened as Akovara's laughter filled the space around  
  
the two. 


	20. Agony

Note: ..Does anyone on here actually read these little things on each'a  
  
these stories?..  
  
The Dark Side: Agony  
  
Yoh jolted upright, eyes widely open and hands clutching his side  
  
tightly as he did so. "AH!" he shrieked out in pain.  
  
In a flash, Manta was wide awake by his side, worry on his face and in  
  
his eyes. "Yoh-bunny!" he called, his tone frightened. "What's wrong?  
  
What happened?"  
  
Wincing tightly, Yoh removed his shaky hands from his side, turning  
  
pale and losing his ability to speak as the sight of blood met his eyes  
  
and a gasp formed.  
  
"Your side! You're bleeding!"  
  
"H- how-" Yoh began.  
  
Pulling off his lover's shirt hastenedly, Manta gasped and recoiled for  
  
a moment in surprise as the source of Yoh's pain met his eyes. "Oh my  
  
God-" he stammered out, slowly inching forward. "Yoh-bunny, y- your  
  
side- it looks like you've been gashed open!"  
  
There was no time for a reply, however, as Yoh's eyes had closed and he  
  
fell on his good side on the bed, pale from the blood he had lost.  
  
"YOH!" Manta screamed panicedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Autor's note: Sorry this chapter was so short. I didn't have much time  
  
to write much on it because I was at school and the bell rang to go  
  
home. And I ain't gonna write on the bus on my way home for nobody nor  
  
nothing, savvy kids? 


	21. The Dream Encyclopedia

Note: Gimme some leeway for getting this one typed up; I've barely had  
  
any time at all to do very much of anything lately because of school!!!  
  
I rarely get any time to get online because of that, and the fact, that  
  
my guardian has been watching me for the last few days; I've been  
  
sending in story fragments when they were out of the room; and now they  
  
are working second shift today, so I have all day to send this if it's  
  
not storming. I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY CHANGED MANTA'S NAME TO MORTIMER IN  
  
THE ENGLISH DUBBING VERSION OF SHAMAN KING THE SHOW!!!!!!!! Ah well  
  
look at it this way, now Yoh can call him Morty-mix!  
  
The Dark Side: The Dream Encyclopedia; I'm Running Out Of Witty Titles  
  
Manta sighed as he watched the clock, frowning. +What happened to make  
  
him get hurt so badly while we slept?+ he thought.  
  
'I heard what happened.' came a voice from beside him.  
  
"-AH!" Manta shrieked, jumping in surprise. "Kaki-Ri!"  
  
The Egyptian nodded, sighing. 'It is strange I must say. To be so  
  
badly hurt while doing nothing but sleeping.'  
  
"Where's Yeno? And Amidamaru?" Manta asked.  
  
'Amidamaru and my love are in the ER with Yoh.' Kaki-Ri informed him.  
  
"Do you think that he'll be okay?"  
  
'I'm not completely sure.'  
  
A nurse came into the room, carrying a magenta book in her right hand,  
  
frowning, and sat to Manta's left, trying to force a smile, but failing  
  
considerably.  
  
"Hello." Manta said quietly.  
  
The nurse handed him the magenta book. "Hey sweety. I have news on  
  
your friend. He's in the recovery room right now. The doctors were  
  
able to stitch him up nice and safely with no complications, and he had  
  
a blood transfusion to make up for the blood he lost. He's still a  
  
little pale, though, and he's out cold to the world for the moment.  
  
You must mean a lot to your friend, he's been mumbling questions of  
  
where you are in his sleep. I take it you're the Manta he mentions  
  
of, anyway, you must be. You're the only person waiting for someone at  
  
this time of the night." she said.  
  
"Thank you for letting me know." Manta said as he took the book she  
  
gave him.  
  
"You're welcome." she responded. "I'll come get you when it's okay for  
  
you to see him. He's currently being redressed."  
  
"Oh, that's okay, he hasn't got anything I haven't seen before." he  
  
said, then realized what he'd said. "I mean- after all-"  
  
"You have a point. But it's still going to be a while."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"In the meantime, you can read while you're waiting to take your mind  
  
off of worrying."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When the nurse had walked away, Manta sighed in relief. "That was  
  
nearly embarassing. But at least he'll be okay." he said.  
  
'Yes.' Kaki-Ri said in agreement.  
  
"What book did she hand me?"  
  
'I couldn't tell you. I cannot see it.'  
  
"It says it's called Zolar's Encyclopedia and Dictionary of Dreams.  
  
Maybe this will have a few minutes worth of entertainment in it."  
  
'Perhaps so. Search up something you've dreamed lately.'  
  
"If I did that, I'd be searching up under 'intercourse'."  
  
'TMI.'  
  
"Sorry. Let's see. Starting at the A's. Airplane?"  
  
'What about one?'  
  
"Being killed in an airplane: Must- control passions?!"  
  
Kaki-Ri chuckled. 'It seems as though you and Yoh are far too  
  
passionate.' he mused.  
  
Moments later, Manta frowned. "Accusing others: Danger and misfortune.  
  
Of cursing: Bad luck. Murdering someone: Sorrow and failure.  
  
Commiting a murder: Disgrace through some dishonorable act."  
  
'What are you talking about?'  
  
"They're catagories from the dream dictionary. I've dreamed of them  
  
lately. All of the catagory meanings point the same way, though. To  
  
sorrow and misfortune."  
  
'I thought you were not the supersticious type?'  
  
"I'm not. But this is too coincadentle."  
  
'You have a point.'  
  
"There's more."  
  
'Continue on.'  
  
"Being wounded by a sword: Great danger is ahead. Blood coming from a  
  
sword wound: Will receive a great favor. The death of a husband: Death  
  
of a relative. Touching a dead person: Will receive sorrowful news.  
  
Breast being wounded with a sword during a duel: Bad news."  
  
'Your dreams are morbid as of late.' Kaki-Ri commented as a nurse went  
  
by to the hospital's phone and then answered it.  
  
"I know." Manta responded.  
  
The nurse from earlier sat down beside Manta, taking the book and  
  
setting it down on a chair. "He's ready to see you now. Just keep in  
  
mind he's still unconcious, but he can still hear you." she said.  
  
"Thank you." Manta said.  
  
"This way." she said, standing up and walking to a big set of doors,  
  
hinting for Manta to follow her.  
  
"This is his room, if his name is Yoh Asakura." the nurse said just  
  
moments later.  
  
"That's him." Manta said as Kaki-Ri went on through the door to go see  
  
Yoh. "Thanks again."  
  
"You're welcome. Ring if you or your friend need me."  
  
"I will." Manta promised as he went into the room.  
  
When he'd closed the door back, manta sighed as he sat in the chair,  
  
which had several pillows over its cusion so he would be high enough up  
  
to be able to see Yoh.  
  
"Hi there Yoh-bunny." Manta said. "How are you doing? You've got us  
  
all confused. WHen I told them you just woke up injured, no one  
  
believed me at first. It took some serious discussion before they  
  
believed me."  
  
The awkword silence remained, however, when Yoh didn't respond.  
  
'The kind woman said he wouldn't respond.' Kaki-Ri stated. 'She did  
  
also say, however, that he would hear us.'  
  
"You're right. I just wish he'd wake up. He had me so worried when he  
  
screamed. I nearly jumped from my skin."  
  
'Is he any better?' asked a third voice.  
  
"No."  
  
Kaki-Ri looked to his side towards Yeno and Amidamaru, though he knew  
  
he wouldn't be able to exactly see them. 'He is how we left him.  
  
Still unconcious.'  
  
"I wonder if he's dreaming anything?" Manta sighed and said, more than  
  
asked, as Yeno, Kaki-Ri, and Amidamaru shrugged.  
  
Yoh slept on on the pillow through the day, and Manta watched over his  
  
lover ready for the first flicker of his eyelashes, the slightest sign  
  
he was waking up. 


	22. Worries

Note: Another chapter, another day. Ugh. Not too good of a day, at  
that. Too bored, too tired, and way too under-the-weather feeling.....  
Ugh.....I just wanna go to sleep and try to forget I ever met that kid  
at school today....What an annoying brat....  
The Dark Side: Worries; I Need Help With Titles  
  
Ren frowned. "I knew he would stoop so low as to pull a trick like to  
harm him so Yoh would be hurt instead." he muttered to himself from  
where he stood in the cemetary's center.  
  
'It is good that he was taken to the hospital on time. However, it is  
without a doubt the crazy fool will try again. We must find some sort  
of way to thwart his plans. If Yoh's gestation comes to a close before  
we do, all is lost. Akovara will be able to claim more than just the  
Egyptian lives he claims to be after.' came Anubis' voice from deep  
inside Ren's head.  
  
"So I was right. He is expeting." Ren growled quietly with a slightly  
upset tone to his voice.  
  
'Yes. But my goal was to keep it unknown until the right time, though,  
it is important you find out now however. He wasn't to even be able to  
have the child for another few years. You needed to know, however, of  
the child so you wouldn't deal him any blows to the stomach in the  
event that you must fight him.'  
  
"Somehow, my stomach just summersaulted to my feet. I was afraid that  
you would say something like that."  
  
'We must start planning. If we cannot arrest Akovara's plans before he  
sets them in motion, the rudimentary pristine nature of Yoh will turn  
for the worst.'  
  
"How is that?"  
  
Sighing, Ren sat down, prepared for the answer he so dreaded.  
  
'There is a prognostication made eight thousand and thirteen years ago.  
It was made by a very wise Oracle, prodigiously trusted by all. He was  
known by most who received bad future warnings from him as the Oracle  
Of Death. He fortold of a boy who would curse his lover to a second  
life and a child in the future. Because this was so awesome in size  
for the people to believe, they laughed at the prediction and paid it  
no mind. There was one more part they did not hear however. The  
prophecy also stated that two great Divinities would feud over the  
cursed boy in order to save or condem humanity. I, myself, paid this  
no mind until Akovara came forward with his request to be allowed to  
bestow his powers upon the son of a pharo. I learned my lesson when  
he condemed the prince, his lover, the prince's father, the prince's  
counselor, and the counselor of the prince's lover to die in the end.  
I had no alternative but to take the four when it came their times.  
Before he died the prince's counselor called up my aid and put Akovara  
in a deep slumber with a spell. But he was so weak from his injuries  
in the first place, that he was easy prey when Akovara stabbed him with  
his dagger before he was put to sleep, just as the last word of the  
spell fell from his lips. I promised him one chance of repentance  
while he slept in the exception that he would no longer irk the four  
he'd put to death, the Shaman Yoh, his future lover, the child, nor the  
samurai. I was blind and stupid to believe Akovaa would change. Even  
the Oracle himself has been pushed from his slumber to the Dark Side to  
serve.'  
  
"How does all this affect Yoh's purity?" Ren asked quietly.  
  
'The Sasi is in his Soul, now, and with access to his actions and his  
emotions, he is able to take his body's control and prompt him to kill  
whoever he wishes. The child inside Yoh fights for everyone's life.'  
  
"How does this affect Yoh, you aren't hearing my question!"  
  
'When a Shaman loses his or her purity in such a way as purpose murder,  
they lose their second sight, you know this. If this happens to Yoh,  
he will be helpless to stop Akovara by himself, even with Starshine's  
help. His soul will be greately weakened by the inability to see  
spirits any longer, and he and Starshine will fail in their battle for  
Yoh's body's control.'  
  
"There must be a way we can stop that from happening!" Ren growled out.  
  
'If we cannot stop this from happening before the gestation is over,  
Akovara will have Starshine completely consumed by the impending  
darkness.' Anubis continued. 'And Yoh will be a dark pawn with no will  
or power of his own. He'll be the equivalent of a puppet Akovara can  
use to carry out what he wishes be done. Completely void of emotions.  
Just an empty marionette.'  
  
Ren's eyes widened considerably as he heard this, a glare hardening in  
his eyes, barely restraining a growl of loathing towards the thought.  
"No! Anubis! That can't be his fate!" he shouted in an angered rage.  
  
'If we do not stop Akovara in time, it will be.' Anubis responded.  
'You care deeply about this boy. Don't you, Ren?'  
  
"Since you are in a position to enabe yourself to read my emotions, I  
have no choice but to be honest, that yes. I do care about him. I may  
never get him, but I still care for him. What can we do to stop  
Akovara?"  
  
'Let us start planning, then, if you are ready.'  
  
"I am!" 


	23. Sweet Surrender

Note: Worked on two in one night but didn't finish 'til the next day...  
I smell rotten eggs..Ewwww the fridge stinks....XD  
The Dark Side: Sweet Surrender  
  
A few days later, Yoh yawned as Manta sat down by him on the couch.  
"It's pretty late out." he mumbled.  
  
"Very." Manta agreed softly, putting his arm gently around Yoh.  
  
Yoh looked down at his stomach, sighing. "Almost paradise, we're  
knocking on Heaven's door, almost paradise, how could we ask for more."  
he sang quietly to himself.  
  
Manta looked up at Yoh silently, smiling at the angelic tone of voice  
Yoh had that he'd been keeping from him. "I swear that I can see  
forever in your eyes, paradise."  
  
"You have a good singing voice." Manta remarked.  
  
"Thanks." Yoh said sheepishly. Looking up to the ceiling, Yoh sighed  
as he thought back over everything that had happened since he'd started  
going with Manta.  
  
"Something wrong?" Manta asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Just a little sore."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Positive. My side just kind of hurts."  
  
Looking away from Yoh, Manta sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "A lot  
has happened since we got together. Hasn't it?" he asked, smiling  
softly at Yoh.  
  
Nodding silently, Yoh shuddered. "Yeah. We've gone through a lot.  
And, uh," He broke off for a moment. "And, I, was wondering. Would  
you say we're ready to have a kid? I mean, it's a pretty large  
responsibility. I'm barely managing to be up to my full potential as  
a Shaman. But being a parent?"  
  
"You're refering to what Ren said to us when we first met him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You're ready. You're a great Shaman. You're only getting better each  
day. Don't worry. You're ready. And I'll be right there by your side  
when it comes time."  
  
"Thanks, Manta."  
  
"Why did you ask?"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
Manta jumped up onto the couch behind Yoh, sitting down on the top of  
the couch. "You sure that's the only reason you asked?" he asked as he  
began to gently rub his shoulders.  
  
Yoh leaned back against the couch limply as he cracked a fuzzy smile.  
"Mmm that feels so good." he mumbled.  
  
"Well?" Manta pushed on.  
  
"Yeah, that was the only reason. Aside from the fact I just wanted to  
hear you talk." Yoh replied as Manta slid his hands lower down Yoh's  
back, kissing his ear as he took off Yoh's headphones.  
  
"I want to know something." Manta stated as he released Yoh's ear from  
his mouth.  
  
Yoh's oice squeaked as he replied. "What would your, question, be?" he  
inquired, shuddering as he felt his shirt slip down one of his  
shoulders to the couch over his hand.  
  
"I want you to go to the cemetary with me for a few minutes. It's much  
prettier outside than in any buildings, especially in the cemetary."  
  
"Then I'll go."  
  
Minutes later, Manta looked around the cemetary as he and Yoh held  
hands, standing in a center of ghosts whom were welcoming them.  
  
"I need to take you away from the spirits for a while." Manta said as  
he looked up at Yoh, and he and Yoh started to walk from the ghosts as  
they slowly dispersed. (Manta had taken precaution to wear his pair of  
extra-large heeled sandles so he would be an inch taller than Yoh; can  
you imagine how hard it was for him to stand up after he had put them  
on?)  
  
"Okay. I have no problem with being alone with you." Yoh replied, a  
small smile tracing his lips.  
  
The two walked on a bit, looking up at the nighttime sky, a soft smile  
on their faces.  
  
After a few moments, Manta stopped and indicated for Yoh to do the same  
once they had reached the cliff where Manta had first met Yoh while Yoh  
was seated on one of the tombstones, the soft moonlight shining down on  
the two lovers.  
  
Manta looked to Yoh quietly, turning around so he was face-to-face with  
him, looking into his eyes. "Sit down for a minute, Yoh-bunny." he  
instructed.  
  
Obediantly, Yoh sat on the tombstone.  
  
Getting onto his knees with a little help from Yoh, Manta looked up at  
Yoh, smiling.  
  
"Yoh Asakura," he began. "I love you with all my heart. If you said  
jump, I'd ask you how high. If you said jump off a cliff, I'd wonder  
about your sanity then do it. It hasn't been but a little while since  
we started going together, but I feel like I've known you forever and a  
day. You are the world to me. Without you, I'm empty, I'm worse than  
dead. I'm lonely. You make me whole. You make me complete."  
  
From behind Yoh, Amidamaru sniffed quietly, wipping a tear from his  
eye. 'This is ver sweet.' he said from in the tree with Kaki-Ri and  
Yeno.  
  
'That it is.' Kaki-Ri agreed. 'I wondered how long it would take him  
to do this.'  
  
Yeno smiled down at the two. 'It took him a little while, yes, but it  
is sweet now that he's doing it.' he stated.  
  
"So, I've come to a conclusion." Manta continued, taking Yoh's hand in  
his own. "And that conclusion is," He broke off and took a small box  
out of his pockets, holding it out to Yoh and opening it, revealing a  
ring with a diamond in it, putting it on Yoh's finger as he spoke.  
"That I want to be with you forever. Yoh Asakura. Marry me."  
  
A small blush crept onto Yoh's face as his eyes widened a little,  
staring down at Manta in surprise. "I will." he managed to stutter in  
response.  
  
"Oh, Yo."  
  
Manta put his arms around Yoh's waist as he stood up, hugging him  
tightly. He kissed the tip of Yoh's nose gently.  
  
'Congratulations!' Amidamaru, Yeno, and Kaki-Ri all shouted as they let  
their presence be known to the two lovers below, startling them a bit.  
  
The two turned to look at their friends, smiling widely as the held  
onto each other tightly.  
  
From a fair distance away from the group of five, Ren frowned as he  
watched the lovers kiss once again.  
  
"Protecting him is my duty, I'll do it as long as he is alive, though  
it may break my heart." Ren mumbled as he walked away, the wind blowing  
his hair and the coat he wore back behind him as he looked down to the  
ground with a hint of a tear reaching his dark eyes. 


	24. Startling Revelations

Note: Another chapter on the story. The last one was just pointless...  
  
But I liked the idea of getting the two engaged...Yeah there's no point  
  
in it it's not too important to the story's plot. I hope you'll all  
  
forgive me for that. This one has a lot more to do with the main  
  
storyline. Someone actually finds out which Egyptian god possesses  
  
whom!  
  
The Dark Side: Startling Revelations  
  
A day or so later, Amidamaru glared to Ren as he sat floating in the  
  
air before him. 'You are making no sense, Ren.' he stated.  
  
"I'm making perfect sense, if you'll just try to understand what I am  
  
saying." Ren replied.  
  
'If Lord Yoh would be possessed, he would take on traits of the spirit  
  
united with him now. He would not be able to unite with me as he has  
  
a while earlier for training. He. Is. Not. Possessed.'  
  
"He is! Otherwise he wouldn't act so strangely! And you must admit he  
  
has been acting rather strange for being his normal self!"  
  
'He is happy. He has accepted Lord Manta's proposal of marriage, it's  
  
only fitting he would be acting strangely that strangeness is likely  
  
his happiness you're seeing.'  
  
"Right, just like I'm acting strangely, but I tell you he's possessed  
  
and if we don't do something to change that his baby and himself are  
  
going to be lost in Darkness and used as a pawn, and I don't know about  
  
you and that bastard of a fiance of a fiance of his but I do care  
  
deeply that he's going to fall into Darkness and lose his second sight  
  
because he can't meet that fate because I can't and I won't let him-"  
  
Ren blurted out before he covered his mouth with his hands to shut  
  
himself up upon realization of what he had said.  
  
'As I had suspected.' Amidamaru said with a small sigh. 'You do have  
  
feelings for him, but I assure you. He is not going to lose his second  
  
sight, he won't be lost in what you called the Darkness. He is fine.  
  
And another thing is how did you know he and Lord Manta were expecting  
  
in the first place?'  
  
"By now it is all around the cemetary. Everyone knows. Just as  
  
everyone knows of his engagement now. So let me tell you a little  
  
something. He has a soul of his own occupying his body. he also has  
  
a child's soul in him, too, now. But he's also sharing his body with a  
  
third soul. Rather, a third essence. That of an old Egyptian Lord.  
  
And that Lord has plans to take his revenge on the Egyptians, the child  
  
and to destroy anyone in his way. I refuse to let Yoh get hurt because  
  
a damn god wants to get his revenge by way of using his body as his  
  
transport vessel!"  
  
'I am sorry to put it this way, but unless you have a way to prove  
  
what you are saying, I will dismiss this conversation.' Amidamaru said  
  
seriously.  
  
A frown came to Ren's face as he closed his eyes and stepped back from  
  
the samurai's ghost. "I do have proof."  
  
At this, Ren's hair fell limp down by his ears, covering them, two  
  
jackel-like ears formed from the top of his head, his eyes slanting,  
  
his clothing becoming that of an Egyptian priest's.  
  
Ren opened his eyes, which were now blank white, a frown widening  
  
across his face as his brow furrowed at the look of astonishment on  
  
Amidamaru's face.  
  
'My proof.' he said as the familiar dark tone hit his voice and took on  
  
an echo of Ren's voice.  
  
'Who are-' Amidamaru began.  
  
'The Lord of the Dead and Mummification, Ruler of the Underworld,  
  
guarded by Bastet.' Ren replied, anguish on his face and written in his  
  
blank eyes. 'I had hoped to avoid appearing before anyone. But if it  
  
is proof you needed-' he broke off. 'Listen. Here is my information.  
  
All I know and can speak of.'  
  
Amidamaru listened as Anubis spoke through Ren's lipse. He'd not  
  
expected such a thing to happen.  
  
And so, Anubis began his tale, from the first message given from the  
  
Oracle of Death, as to the future of the prince and his lover, to the  
  
way it was his fault Akovara had returned, up to this moment when he  
  
had shown his form to Amidamaru. All the while, the samurai sat there,  
  
listening hard to everything that Anubis said to him.  
  
'How can we possibly defeat the Destruction Lord?' Amidamaru inquired  
  
of Anubis.  
  
'We cannot, I am in none of their destinies but this boy's. By all  
  
rights, Akovara should not have been, either. I cannot release  
  
Jeniq-Da's soul from his control, nor can I do the same for Resun-Do,  
  
nor the Oracle, whom Akovara has out keeping the two in line for him as  
  
we speak. The prince and his lover will be free to pass on to the  
  
other side with Jeniq-Da and Resun-Do if the Destruction Lord is  
  
destroyed as their desties say is to happen if things are pulled off  
  
correctly. You and the Shaman's son are the only ones able to truly  
  
destroy Akovara. He is destined to lose at your hands, and the Shaman  
  
and his lover can go on as though they had never had to deal with  
  
Akovara or with myself.'  
  
'How might I help? I cannot battle as you say I would need to in order  
  
to aid Starshine's battle against him with Lord Yoh. I am not flesh  
  
and blood.'  
  
'There is a way. Two nights from now, you must speak an encantation,  
  
it is to give you Starshine's future body to use as a shell, all your  
  
skills in tact. Two nights from now, the Shaman's energy and his son's  
  
will be in allignment. This is when Akovara plans to seize full  
  
control of the Shaman. Together, you and Starshine must destroy the  
  
Lord of Destruction for the sake of the world.'  
  
'What must I say?'  
  
And so Anubis told Amidamaru the words to the spell he was to speak two  
  
nights from then, making sure it was securely in Amidamaru's memory.  
  
As Anubis left Ren's body, the Shaman collapsed to the ground weakly,  
  
Anubis' essance having left for good. He was out of energy for the  
  
moment, having been possessed for so long, and by a god no less. It  
  
was clear that he would be out of commission during the time of the big  
  
battle between Starshine, Amidamaru, Yoh and the Lord of Destruction. 


	25. Bringing Together Body And Soul

Note: *whistles*Chapter twenty-five already. I wonder how many more're  
left..  
The Dark Side: Bringing Together Body And Soul  
  
Akovara smirked down at the struggling Starshine below him as the young  
boy fought to stand back on his feet to resume their battle.  
  
'You are nearly out of time.' Akovara warned him cheerily.  
  
"'I've not given up! Nor will I ever!'" Starshine retorted.  
  
'But you are persistant. Aren't you? No matter. I've had the prince,  
his lover, and his lover's closest family here under Anubis' very nose!  
They have proved quite the menace, they are not at all playing up to  
their roles I had hoped they would assume at the beginning of all this.  
The only cooperating ones are Yeno-Da's father and counselor! But that  
is only a sample of my power, if I can control two spirits to murder or  
attack, or to follow any orders they're given from me, I can surely  
defeat a child as weak as you!'  
  
Starshine sat back up, wincing terribly as his hand covered where his  
shoulder had been hit by Akovara's sword's blade, glaring up at him.  
  
"'In the end, those poor souls will be returned to their rest. You  
are destined to be defeated.'" Starshine mumbled.  
  
'I highly doubt it. I've only two days before the boy's soul is  
covered completely in the Dark Mist. Then I will be able to destroy  
you, the power which you derived being depleted from your fathers! You  
are losing strenght for each section of the boy's soul that is Darkened  
and you know it!'  
  
"'How do you figure that, Akovara?!'" Starshine spat.  
  
'Did you not wonder why the case is that you seem to be weakening each  
hour, though being pure energy, that you battle me inside of this body?  
You are a fool!'  
  
....  
Yoh smiled at Manta as he watched his lover sleep on through the night,  
being unable to get to sleep for himself. He had been far too happy to  
allow sleep to overtake him, and so, he had settled for watching the  
love of his life sleep soundly by him with his back turned to him.  
  
It had been four days since Manta had proposed to him, and Yoh was now  
counting the days off until his chld was due. He would need to take a  
month or two off from school to care for the little baby, and he would  
need to make it inconspicuous looking so that no one would get wise to  
what was going on. How would he and Manta explain how he was able to  
have a child? It wasn't scientifically possible. There was no doubt  
that if it was fouond out by anyone in the scientific world or anyone  
at school that he'd be taken to a laboratory and prodded until he was  
able to give some sort of answer, or, until the scientists in the lab  
had managed to find all the answers they could from him.  
  
A sharp wince hit Yoh's face as he jerked forward for half a second, a  
small yelp coming from his lips as he felt a sharp pain catch him in  
the stomach.  
  
Leaping from the bed, Yoh stumbled forward a few steps before he had  
collapsed onto the ground on his knees, one hand's palm on the ground  
while his other hand held his stomach gingerly, the pain now coming and  
going within each passing second.  
  
Manta, hearing the thud by the bedside, was up and by Yoh's side in a  
flash, a startled expression arising on his face and confusion in his  
eyes.  
  
Yoh's eyes snapped open within a split second, a dark red glow to them,  
a growl curling his lips slightly so that his teeth were clinched, and  
this only gave a more pained and ferocious tinge to his face than it  
had had before. "M- Mant-" he muttered, with a rapidly darkening echo  
reaching his voice. "Manta get away from m- me-"  
  
Manta blinked. "Y- Yoh what's wrong-?" he stuttered, fear hitting him  
heavily as he saw the expression on Yoh's face and noted the tone that  
entered into Yoh's shaking voice.  
  
"G- go!"  
  
"But, Yoh,-"  
  
'Now!' Yoh shouted as he turned to face Manta, his eyes now completely  
red and empty, slightly slanted, his hair limp by his ears and covering  
them, weasel-like ears on the top of his head and a threatening tone in  
his voice more than before. Manta leapt back as he saw the newly taken  
look his fiance had, his eyes widening very quickly and turning very  
pale.  
  
A brief second later, Yoh was up on his feet, and Manta was running to  
the cemetary in hopes of losing Yoh, who was hot on his heels, with a  
drawn sword in his hands, in an old Egyptian style of making.  
  
"Yoh! Listen to me! What are you doing?!" Manta shouted.  
  
Another mere second later, and Amidamaru was close behind Yoh, bringing  
to mind the conversation with Anubis/Ren the other day, and reciting  
the encantation Anubis had given him to speak this night. The battle  
was about to begin. All he needed to do was to speak the spell, and it  
would start.  
  
'I know this! I know I know this! The encantation!' Amidamaru  
muttered to himself. 'Oh yes! Bring together two parts; body and  
soul; come together as one and fill my role. Starshine under moonlight  
come; to join these two forces and win the day; so does a servant of  
the Lord of Death say!'  
  
A cold chill hit the air as both Yoh and Amidamaru stood in place,  
frozen to their spots.  
  
The two opened their eyes, and a dramatic change was noted in their  
appearances. Where Amidamaru once stood there was a young boy's body,  
which had black hair put back in a ponytail in Amidamaru's style with  
two lochs of hair over his ears like Yoh's, and the boy had golden-  
green eyes, and wore Amidamaru's clothing, though it was of better fit  
on him than it made sense it'd be. He had in his hands two swords out  
from their sheaths by his side, one a Japanese katana and the other a  
sword from the Egyptian style in appearance.  
  
Yoh, however, had completely transformed. Everything about him now  
resembled the Sasi Do Akovara, though he retained a certain air about  
him that made it obvious he had at one point in time or another been  
the Yoh Asakura that everyone knew and loved. He had the ears of a  
weasel atop his head, and he wore a pharo's outfit, eyes slanted with  
his hair over his ears.  
  
Yoh turned to look Amidamaru in the eyes, narrowing his own eyes as he  
stared through Starshine's into Amidamaru's. 'It's you. The child. I  
have one question. How did you survive my final attack?!'  
  
"He was telling the truth then. You are possessed. No matter. I only  
survived due to thanks of Anubis' and Amidamaru's help. Now you will  
be destroyed!" Starshine yelled to Akovara and Yoh from with a tinge of  
Amidamaru's voice with him. 


	26. The Final Battle Begins And The Oracle's...

Note: Okay it took a while to think of how to start the fight and stuff  
because I had no idea what kind of fight in this fic would suck and  
what'd be suspenseful. Sorry if it sucks so badly. Oh well.  
The Dark Side: The Battle Begins- The Oracle's Revealing  
  
Cling! The two swords clashed against each other with a mighty force  
as their owners came at each other roughly.  
  
"'Pitiful mortal weakling!'" called out Akovara from within Yoh's body,  
smirking broadly. "'You will never defeat me! The only option is to  
destroy this vessel!'"  
  
Amidamaru growled from within Starshine's body. "I will not lose to  
the likes of someone who would threaten the life of my friends and God  
child!" he snarled.  
  
"'Did Anubis ever prepare you for this?'" Yoh smirked as he tapped the  
sword's blade against his palm and inquired. "'You won't harm me.'"  
  
From the sidelines, Manta stood in disbelief still as the battle raged.  
How had this happened? Yoh was obviously possessed. And by the sounds  
and looks of things, Manta knew just who by: the Destruction Lord. But  
hadn't Yoh been freed of the Lord of Destruction? Yes. Or unless....  
  
'My Lord, you have just to say the word and I shall step in.' came  
Jeniq-Da's voice from behind Manta.  
  
Resun and Jeniq-Da smirked blankly as they advanced forward to the  
front, both carrying something.  
  
"Wh- Yeno! Kaki-Ri!" Manta called out. "How are- how did-"  
  
A harsh laugh came from Yoh. "'Fine work my slaves.'" he said. "'As  
ou and this vessel's lover have found out by now I am the Egyptian Lord  
of Destruction. Sasi Do Akovara. I seek my revenge on those whose  
ancestors put me to sleep. And you two will be the first! Surely you  
can see the bands about Yeno-Da and Kaki-Ri's wrists and ankles, and  
the gags about their mouths. Of pure dark energy they are made. Go  
ahead. Try to touch it. The sheer energy of it will instantly kill  
you. That is just one example of my power that you are facing.'"  
  
Jeniq-Da looked down voidly at Yeno in his arms, who refused to look at  
him, but instead concentrated on watching Kaki-Ri to see that Resun did  
no harm to him.  
  
"Yeno-Da, and the one holding him must be- his father? But then that  
would make the one holding Kaki-Ri Resun!" Manta shouted in realization  
at one point in time soon.  
  
"'Bright boy.'" Yoh mused. "'They are my slaves until my revenge is  
over. As is the dear Oracle you'll notice by me.'"  
  
Sure enough, beside him was a misty form in a black robe, void gray  
eyes staring at the group. Around the neck of the form was a golden  
chain with a blood red amulet, a black skull in the heart of the  
amulet, two diamonds for eye sockets.  
  
"'For the past centuries, the Oracle of Death, Anubis' own foresight,  
has been under my command and telling me what will happen before it  
ever does. And he will do so now at the time of this battle.'" Yoh's  
voice came once again.  
  
"Do not worry, Lord Manta, I will not allow anything to happen to you,  
Lord Yoh, myself, or anyone else." Amidamaru said in a reassuring voice  
to Manta. "Akovara will not win. I will see to it everything is well  
in the end and as it should be."  
  
'He will lead with his right side. He will dodge to the right, Lord  
Akovara.' the Oracle said in a dull tone of voice.  
  
"'Very good.'" Yoh smirked and said.  
  
"How did he know I was planning to-?" Amidamaru gasped in his obvious  
surprise.  
  
"'I told you. He's my Oracle.'" 


	27. Truth Be Told

Note: Yeah. Took me long enough to post this chapter. I know I know...I  
finally found the outline for the whole story so now I don't need any  
help on finishing it anymore. I can finally finish this story and move  
on to work on All That Glitters a little more. That is...If I can ever  
get reviews saying I should finish that one? Without any further ado, I  
present to you Chapter 27 of The Dark Side!  
The Dark Side: Truth Be Told  
  
Last time, on The Dark Side:  
'He will lead with his right side. He will dodge to the right, Lord  
Akovara.' the Oracle said in a dull tone of voice.  
  
"'Very good.'" Yoh smirked and said.  
  
"How did he know I was planning to-?" Amidamaru gasped in his obvious  
surprise.  
  
"'I told you. He's my Oracle.'"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Change of plans. He will be using his left side. Then left again.  
Right. Left, left, right, right, right, left..' the Oracle listed off  
as he re-opened his eyes at last.  
  
"Uhh-! I cannot make a move or even plan one without being warned of  
before I can pull it off!" Amidamaru stuttered as Starshine's body just  
barely shook in the light of the moon in both anticipation and slight  
fear.  
  
Knitting his brows together, Manta clinched his hands into fists as he  
watched the scene continue, the two fighters- his friend Amidamaru's  
soul; controling his future child Starshine's body, clashing against  
his lover Yoh. What had happened in the course of their lives (or in  
Amidamaru's case afterlife) to put them in the position where they'd be  
faced up against this?  
  
"Come on, Amidamaru! You've got Starshine's body you can beat this evil  
spirit!" Manta called out from where he stood, earning a dark smirk  
from Yoh.  
  
"'It is a shame, Manta Oyamada, that you are sorely mistaken there!'"  
he remarked.  
  
Starshine shook off a shudder of weakness that was threatening to  
overtake him. "Admit it, Akovara, that you are the one whom did all of  
this! You are the one whom changed the course of how the past was made  
to go! You are the one whom is at fault for erasing the memory of the  
Egyptian prince and his lover of the truth of what happened so long ago  
when Yeno-Da was spending his last few moments in the land of the  
living. You are the one whom held the prince from going to him, and  
bent the minds of the people to believing it was the Anu and Isi family  
who were at fault for the early deaths of the Egyptian princesses!" he  
yelled out.  
  
"'I will admit such crimes to my name.'" Yoh replied as his sword's  
metal met with that of Amidamaru's. "'For them to recall what was the  
truth would ruin my plans. I could not afford the risk. My revenge will  
be completed upon the destruction of the last line of the Egyptians who  
aided to put me to sleep!'"   
  
'Left, Lord Akovara!' the Oracle's voice came again as Amidamaru began  
to attack a tenth time.  
  
"I can't put up with his inputs anymore! Amidamaru! Are you thinking  
what I'm thinking?" Starshine smirked as he jumped back from a second  
slash attack from Yoh.  
  
"I am, Lord Starshine!" Amidamaru agreed with a smirk appearing over  
his face as well. "We will bind the Oracle with a form of the Sasi Do  
Akovara's Binding Spell that he used on Lord Kaki-Ri and Lord Yeno!" he  
finished saying.  
  
"'What are you thinking?'" Yoh asked, his eyes narrowing in his slight  
suspicion as he backed up a few feet from them.  
  
"Don't you wish that you knew!" Manta retorted, which earned him a  
sharp glare in response, causing the shorty to back up a little bit in  
return.  
  
Closing their eyes, Amidamaru and Starshine held their sword out in  
front of them with the tip of the blade facing the sky, focusing their  
energy on the blade. Moments later, a light gray and green mist formed  
around the blade and their hands as they opened their eyes, the pupils  
now taking on the color of both Amidamaru and Starshine's eyes. They  
began to speak in unison, a spell reserved for High Archs. "Sans sis is  
sar vasi si..Sans sis is sar vasi si.."  
  
After a couple more repititions of the spell, the mist extended outword  
and caught onto the Oracle, binding his foresight, speech, and ability.  
  
"'What have you done?!'" Akovara screamed from within Yoh. "'What have  
you just done to my Oracle?!'"  
  
"We have bound his powers, Akovara, you cannot use his aid any longer  
in this battle against the forces of good. We are even again."  
Starshine replied as a smirk crossed his face and his eyes shone with  
contentment.  
  
"'You can't! I need his ability-!'"  
  
"You are out of luck, Akovara!" Amidamaru called.  
  
Yoh's eyes narrowed and a sharp glare hit them as he dashed forward,  
his sword extended before him. "'You will pay for disabling my means of  
sure victory!'" he growled as his sword made contact again with that of  
Amidamaru's and Starshine's.  
  
"You will not win, Akovara!" Starshine spat out.  
  
"'I will not fail! This I give my word to!'"  
  
"Amidamaru, Starshine, don't give up!" Manta called out to them. "You  
can beat Akovara and free Yoh, I know you can! You have to!" he added.  
  
Yoh's head snapped back over his shoulder to look at Manta as a  
sinister grin spread across his face. "'Perhaps I am attacking from the  
wrong angle..'" he muttered, though it was loud enough for all to hear  
him. "'Perhaps I should be attacking from the starter of whom this body  
loves!'"  
  
In a split second, the possessed Shaman had turned to face Manta as his  
eyes darkened further.  
  
'This- no! This is just like my dream!' Manta realized as his eyes went  
wide. 


	28. Reliving The Dream

Note: The next (and hopefully last; if not close to last;) chapter of  
The Dark Side. Man this story took far too long to finish writing. But  
now that it's done I can finally concentrate on All That Glitters and  
my other still-incomplete-fics.  
The Dark Side: Reliving The Dream  
  
Last time, on The Dark Side:  
Yoh's head snapped back over his shoulder to look at Manta as a  
sinister grin spread across his face. "'Perhaps I am attacking from the  
wrong angle..'" he muttered, though it was loud enough for all to hear  
him. "'Perhaps I should be attacking from the starter of whom this body  
loves!'"  
  
In a split second, the possessed Shaman had turned to face Manta as his  
eyes darkened further.  
  
'This- no! This is just like my dream!' Manta realized as his eyes went  
wide.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"'Perhaps I should be attacking the loved ones of this vessel to get  
the desired results! If I destroy the parent of the body that spirit is  
using to fight me with, then the body cannot stay! He will not be able  
to be brought into the world! The prophecy requires that you both be  
present!'"  
  
As Yoh started forward towards Manta, had Manta not been frightened out  
of his wits, he would have caught a dimming of Yoh's eyes and a tinge  
of a frown to the wide, sinister smirk raised across his face.  
  
Was doubt clouding over the possession?  
  
"Lord Manta!" Amidamaru called.  
  
"Father! No!" was Starshine's current input. "Amidamaru! We have to  
stop him from hurting father!"  
  
"And we will!"  
  
Careful of his aim, Amidamaru took but a moment to launch his sword  
forth and knock the sword from Yoh's hands, Amidamaru's own sword  
clanking on the ground as Akovara's was sent forward through the air.  
  
Stopping in his tracks, Yoh's eyes fogged up and he shook his head, his  
own appeal coming back to him. "What..What happ-" This was as far as he  
got, however, as his eyes locked onto the sword that was heading for  
Manta, whom was too stunned to allow his brain to connect the  
information to his feet he needed to move.  
  
"Manta! No!" Yoh screamed, jumping forward and placing himself in the  
path of the sword so that he was directly in front of Manta.  
  
Manta's eyes widened as the scene progressed as if it were in slow  
motion, Amidamaru and Starshine's eyes widening as they watched the  
sword go closer and closer by the second to Yoh's back, unable to have  
enough time to do anything, Yoh's eyes showing nothing but fear and  
regret for what he'd apparently nearly done, gripping onto his lover  
tightly.  
  
"Yoh! Move!" Manta screamed, though it was too late by the time he had  
even gotten his lover's name past his lips. He heard Yoh's breath catch  
as he looked up into Yoh's eyes, watching helplessly as the force of  
the sword's impact with Yoh's stomach sent his back arching forward a  
half inch, brows knitted together in fright and pain as the sparkle in  
Yoh's eyes escaped, tears of pain quickly racing to his eyes.  
  
"Yoh! NO!"  
  
"Father!! Mother!!" Starshine screamed.  
  
"Lord Yoh!" came Amidamaru's voice quickly behind Starshine's, which  
mingled with Manta's cry of fear and helplessness as he was forced to  
watch his lover get injured and knew there wasn't a thing in the world  
he could have done to stop the event from occuring.  
  
"Gh'u-!" Yoh spluttered out, shutting his eyes tightly and wincing as  
he fell forward against Manta, finding that his limbs refused to move  
like he tried to force them to in order to keep himself from falling to  
the ground as a sharp pain coursed through his entire body, from his  
head to his toes, centered directly at his stomach.  
  
He weakly glanced down to his stomach, breath catching once again as he  
caught sight of the sword protruding from his abdomen.  
  
Amidamaru and Starshine rushed to Yoh's side as Manta flipped the boy  
to his back after he pulled the sword out from Yoh's stomach quickly so  
that the pain wouldn't be prolonged.  
  
"Yoh..Come on you'll be alright!" Manta stammered as the young Shaman  
boy's eyes winced shut tighter again before opening, revealing that the  
sparkle was gone from them for good as he shook slightly. "M- Manta- I-  
I'm s- so sorry-" he started, but was cut off as Manta put his finger  
over Yoh's lips to silence the boy.  
  
"Yoh, don't. You haven't done anything wrong to apologize for. You  
couldn't help it." Manta said.  
  
"Hang in there, please, mother!" Starshine stuttered while his voice  
broke slightly, sobs wracking his chest to be released which he would  
allow no such thing to occur. "Please! You must hang in there!"  
  
"Lord Yoh..Please..Forgive me.." Amidamaru managed to force out as his  
own voice broke and a few tears leaked past Starshine's tightly closed  
eyes. "I did not mean for this to happen..I was supposed to protect you  
from just such an occurance..I have failed you..Failed Lord Manta..I've  
failed everyone.."  
  
"A- Amida- Amidamaru- you hav..Haven't failed any- anyone.." Yoh forced  
himself to say as he gently squeezed the samurai and his future son's  
hand gently.  
  
"Yoh..Why didn't you let me get hit with it.." Manta gasped out between  
sobs that escaped freely as his tears hit the ground.  
  
Yoh's eyes blanked to a dark shade of his normal eye color as he turned  
his head to face Manta, the smile forced by pain to transform into a  
tight frown as he clinched his teeth in even more pain as his breaths  
became more shallow and ragged. "I..Coul- couldn't stan- stan- stand to  
w- watch..You get..H- hurt-.." he groaned.  
  
Taking a last breath, Yoh gripped his stomach tightly as the pain came  
a last time before he was relieved of all his earth bound stresses.  
  
A moment after, a harsh scream expanded around the group, and a dark  
black and red cloud came from Yoh's stomach, screaming various curses  
at them before disappearing.  
  
"Y- Yoh?" Manta stammered as he shook his lover's shoulders gently. "Oh  
please Yoh..Answer..Please Yoh.."  
  
Amidamaru blinked as he felt Starshine's right arm cover his stomach  
and his left hand grip his head tightly. "What's happening?" he asked  
as the body of Starshine winced in sharp pains.  
  
'Starshine cannot exist with his method of being born having passed on  
from life.' came a dark yet gentle voice from around the small group of  
friends.  
  
"What- who is-" Manta gasped out, looking around as he wipped his eyes  
quietly on the sleeve of his shirt, still clutching onto Yoh's body for  
dear life.  
  
"It's Anubis!" Amidamaru replied. "I recognize the voice even when it  
is lacking the voice of Ren in tone to its backing!"  
  
'That I am.' the voice came once again. 'Starshine is dying, both in  
body and soul. Though Akovara has been destroyed through the death of  
the young Shaman, so has Starshine's method of birth.'  
  
"No! He can't- I can't lose Yoh and my son all in one night! I can't!  
It can't be happening!" Manta cried out, tears falling faster than they  
had been already as Starshine's grip to his head and stomach tightened.  
  
'I am sorry, Manta Oyamada. It is just a part of life.'  
  
Within a mere moment, the body of Starshine disappeared, leaving the  
samurai's ghost in the position Starshine had been in just moments ago.  
  
At the same instant, Jeniq-Da, Resun, and the Oracle's eyes took on the  
original color they would've had in life without having been controled  
by the Sasi Do Akovara, and the ties around Kaki-Ri, Yeno, and the  
Oracle disappeared.  
  
'What has happened..' the Oracle managed to bring himself to ask as he  
looked around to get a bearing on his location. 'Where am I..Why do I  
feel so tired..?'  
  
Jeniq-Da and Resun accidentally dropped the two young boy's spirits as  
they were given back control over their souls. 'What is going on..?'  
Jeniq-Da asked in a confused voice before his eyes locked onto Resun,  
who was beside him looking around to see where they were. 'Resun!' he  
cried happily, locking his arms around the other spirit's waist and  
pulling him into a hug.  
  
'What- Jeniq-Da!' Resun gasped, quickly lacing his arms about Jeniq-Da,  
hugging his neck. 'Ohh Jeniq-Da..What has been happening?' he asked as  
he pulled back, his eyes full of confusion.  
  
Anubis gently placed a hand on the two's shoulders, one on a shoulder  
of each of the two, and looked down to Amidamaru and Yoh and Manta, and  
then to Yeno, Kaki-Ri, and his former Oracle. 'I will explain.' he said  
softly.  
  
And so, the jackle God proceeded to tell the tale of what had happened,  
from the start of the story when the Oracle of Death foretold the two  
starcrossed lovers Yoh and Manta's union and Starshine's conception, to  
the Sasi Do Akovara's role in their lives and afterlives, up past the  
death of Yeno and Kaki-Ri, to Yoh's possession by the Sasi Do Akovara,  
up till now.  
  
The four Egyptian spirits and the spirit of Anubis' Oracle Priest were  
silehnt for a little while in thought as they struggled to take in what  
they'd been told. 


	29. Amidamaru's Second Chance

Note: You have no idea how absurdly annoying this is really getting to be  
when I have to add another chapter I didn't want to have to add to finish  
a story. Made while listening to This Is The New Shit. Manson is God.  
The Dark Side: Amidamaru's Second Chance  
  
Looking down to Amidamaru, Anubis nodded slightly to signal the samurai  
to stand to his feet, which he did though he kept his head bowed down in  
shame for having failed at his vow to protect his Shamanic partner and  
other friends.  
  
'Look up at me, Amidamaru.' Anubis told him.  
  
With slight hesitation, the ghost did so, his eyes obviously full of both  
shame and fear.  
  
'You have done the world a great survice, Amidamaru. Do not doubt this.  
For your task of defeating the dark Lord Of Destruction, I will give you  
a second chance at life. You will be given your body and soul back into  
one vessel, abilities and memories in tact if you so wish, without any  
questioning of the overseeing dieties. My reign over the Afterlife is  
final, and if I should choose to deliver a second chance to a being, so  
shall it be without question.'  
  
Amidamaru silently nodded a thank you, bowing momentarily in respect. To  
be perfectly honest, he didn't feel like he'd done anything too good for  
the world. What kind of message was this sending to everyone? "Murder  
your friend and/or partner and you'll be rewarded? He felt like a total  
heel for being given a chance at life again while his Shamanic partner  
and friend, and the future son of his two best friends would not have the  
same? It just didn't feel completely right to him. If he would be given  
a choice at how to earn his life back, it wouldn't be by murder. Not of  
a friend..Not like this..  
  
Manta forced a smile over his sadness, which lasted only a moment, before  
he returned to staring down at his lifeless lover. "Congrats..Amidamaru."  
he muttered.  
  
Kaki-Ri and Yeno ceased hugging for a moment to look back at the saddened  
Manta, who was once again staring down at Yoh, tears stinging his eyes to  
fall.  
  
'But I sense somehow that you are still unhappy, all of you.'  
  
The seven of them simply said nothing, keeping their heads towards the  
ground instead.  
  
'You are still upset that the demise of the Lord Of Destruction also had  
meant that of your friend, are you not?' Anubis added, surveying the  
whole group.  
  
"Why did it have to be Yoh? Why not someone else?" Manta pipped up after  
a moment or two of pure silence. "Why didn't it happen to someone else?  
Someone who didn't have that much left to live for. Someone who didn't  
have anybody that cared so much for them?"  
  
'I cannot control such in this case. I had given Akovara a second chance  
to take part in the living world, in hopes he'd have changed his ways  
from how he once was. But he did not, and in turn he took control of the  
very person and interfered in the very lives I had informed him that he  
was not to be involved with. I should have known better than to give such  
a being a second chance.'  
  
"Yeah, especially with that name.."  
  
'Lord Manta, you might wish to reframe from disrespecting Lord Anubis.'  
Kaki-Ri muttered over to him.  
  
"I don't care who he is. From what it seems like all this is his fault in  
the first place! You guys wouldn't even have been dead if he hadn't given  
Akovara permission to bring his powers to you, Kaki-Ri. You have as much  
a right to be angry at him as I do! You know that you do!"  
  
'He is correct.' Anubis sighed out and said. 'It is my fault that all of  
this has occured. That isn't to say had I decided he wouldn't have been  
allowed to interfere in the mortal world the first time around that it  
would have prevented your death, Amidamaru, or yours, Oracle. But this,  
this happening is my fault. I will take the due blame. Therefore I am  
willing to make you an offer.'  
  
'What offer?' Amidamaru inquired as he screwed his face up to form a look  
of curiosity. 'I am all ears as Lord Yoh would have put it.'  
  
Anubis closed his eyes for a moment, in an attempt to decide how he would  
tell everyone what his offer was so that it would make sense to them and  
not need explaining any further. After a few moments, the jackle God  
finally re-opened his eyes and found the words to speak.  
  
'I am offering you to exchange your newly given life, Amidamaru, for the  
life of the Shaman boy Yoh to be returned.' 


	30. Happy Endings

Note: Okay. Last chapter. For sure. And I like how it ends. I had  
to have the kid killed off for a bit to make all this work but eh  
yeah. And I noticed several typo's I made a lot of the way during  
The Dark Side. It's not 18, it's 8 for how many years it's gonna  
be before Yoh and Manta have Starshine. Just change the years a  
bit to make it work. I realized they'd be kinda old by then. The  
two are already like 11 or 12 or something right? So they'd be at  
least 30. Yeah, Too old..XD  
The Dark Side: Happy Endings  
  
Last time, on The Dark Side:  
'He is correct.' Anubis sighed out and said. 'It is my fault that  
all of this has occured. That isn't to say had I decided he  
wouldn't have been allowed to interfere in the mortal world the  
first time around that it would have prevented your death,  
Amidamaru, or yours, Oracle. But this, this happening is my  
fault. I will take the due blame. Therefore I am willing to make  
you an offer.'  
  
'What offer?' Amidamaru inquired as he screwed his face up to  
form a look of curiosity. 'I am all ears as Lord Yoh would have  
put it.'  
  
Anubis closed his eyes for a moment, in an attempt to decide how  
he would tell everyone what his offer was so that it would make  
sense to them and not need explaining any further. After a few  
moments, the jackle God finally re-opened his eyes and found the  
words to speak.  
  
'I am offering you to exchange your newly given life, Amidamaru,  
for the life of the Shaman boy Yoh to be returned.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You- you'll do that?" Manta stammered as he looked up to Anubis.  
  
'I am willing to. Yes.' came the jackle God's response.  
  
"A..Amidamaru..It's your call. You're the one he gave a second  
life to. You have to decide what you wanna do.." Manta said as he  
turned to face Amidamaru, though his eyes still were shining in  
hopes that the samurai would agree to the offer, and bring Yoh  
back to them.  
  
'I- I- of course I will! I will take you up on your offer!' came  
the samurai's shaky yet excited voice. 'If it will bring Lord Yoh  
back I will do anything!'  
  
'Very well. Then.' Anubis told them. 'I will return your life for  
that of the Shaman's.'  
  
With this, Anubis leaned down over the fallen boy and placed his  
right hand over Yoh's heart, his left one resting over one of his  
lungs, and closed his eyes. As he did this, his hands both began  
to glow faintly a dark green. The glow slowly faded into the part  
of Yoh's body that Anubis' hands were resting on, and the jackle  
pulled away as Yoh's eyes began to flutter open slightly, his  
stomach injury closing, though leaving his clothes soaked in the  
blood from where he'd first off been impaled.  
  
"Yoh!" Manta called out, grinning from ear to ear, as he leaned  
down quickly and hugged the Shaman boy tightly.  
  
'Lord Yoh..You're back..' Amidamaru sighed in relief as he, too,  
grinned.  
  
"What..Happened?" Yoh forced himself to mutter out as he tried to  
sit up straight again. "I..I'm back again.."  
  
'Your life has been restored to you through Anubis.' the Oracle  
said as he bowed to everyone in respect.  
  
Yoh looked up at Anubis quietly and cracked a small smile. "Hey.  
Thank you." he said.  
  
'You are very welcome. Being my fault that all of this happened  
it is my pleasure to redeme my foolish mistakes as much as I  
can. Now I must be off. I have an underworld to govern and I must  
not spend too much time in one locality. I have already spent far  
too much time on the Akovara issue. Do you wish to join me in  
going?' he said as he looked over towards Resun, Jeniq-Da, Yeno,  
Kaki-Ri, and the Oracle.  
  
'I would like to stay behind and see what the world has become,  
if it is alright with you Lord Anubis.' the Oracle stated, and at  
this statement the others also nodded, also having the exact same  
thought in mind.  
  
'Very well.'  
  
Manta sighed as he got up the courage to ask what had been on his  
mind for a while now. "We lost Starshine, sir, and he was said to  
be part of our future. If what you say the Oracle said is true,  
he's supposed to be a part of how we'll be when we're older. Of  
who we'll be. But when Yoh died, so did Starshine. Without a way  
to be born, he can't be brought into the world. What will happen  
without him?" he asked.  
  
'Do not worry, small one. He is a part of your future. You are  
right there. So he will not be removed from it. His death, like  
the Shaman's was, is temporary. He will be born in the due time  
he was originally scheduled to be. There is no further change in  
the plans. He will be born. Do not fear further.'  
  
"Thank you."  
  
'You are very welcome.'  
  
With this being said, Anubis closed his eyes and he slowly faded  
out of their sight back to his realm, leaving everyone else  
behind.  
  
Suddenly, a thought clicked into Manta's head.  
  
"Ren!" he yelled. "We forgot about Ren! Anubis said that Ren was  
only trying to help us all this time while he was possessed by  
Anubis! We've gotta go thank him!"  
  
"Yeah..I guess we do owe him an apology for suspecting him being  
up to anything against us." Yoh agreed. "But before we go.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
'What is it Lord Yoh?' Amidamaru inquired.  
  
"D'ya think you could get your hand off my thigh? I'm too tired  
to do anything right now." Yoh said, which automatically brought  
a blush to manta's face as everyone near him collapsed to the  
ground. 


	31. A Thank You

Note: Okay. LAST chapter. The other was getting to long for the little  
notepad. So here's another one. THE very last one. I swear.  
The Dark Side: A Thank You  
  
Last time, on The Dark Side:  
"Yeah..I guess we do owe him an apology for suspecting him being up to  
anything against us." Yoh agreed. "But before we go.."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
'What is it Lord Yoh?' Amidamaru inquired.  
  
"D'ya think you could get your hand off my thigh? I'm too tired to do  
anything right now." Yoh said, which automatically brought a blush to  
Manta's face as everyone near him collapsed to the ground.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Manta helped Yoh into the door of Ren and Jun's house as they made  
their way to it, Amidamaru close behind them. The other spirits had  
chosen to stay behind and catch up with each other on what had  
happened during their time period and while they were alive, and to  
see what they had missed out on for each other. As it was Jeniq-Da had  
a little bit of questioning to do for Kaki-Ri and Yeno on why they had  
been together so long without letting him or anyone else aside from  
Noh and Resun know that they were together. Such just happened to be  
an event that the Oracle found himself interested in hearing the  
explination of and so he had stayed behind for it. This had left just  
Yoh, Manta, and Amidamaru to go visit Ren and thank him for his help  
to them.  
  
"Thanks." Yoh whispered quietly as he walked through the door and past  
the silent form of Jun, whom was watching them enter the building with  
her arms crossed silently over her chest.  
  
"Hello, Yoh, Amidamaru and Manta." she greeted them as all three were  
at last into the building together.  
  
"Hey Jun." Yoh said with a small wave. Amidamaru nodded a hello th her  
as Manta gave a small bow in respect as they closed the door behind  
them. "We're here to talk to Ren a while, is he up?"  
  
"He is. Hold for a moment." Jun responded, rising to her feet and  
walking to the door a few feet from her, knocking on it gently. "Ren,  
it's your friends to see you." she called softly.  
  
A muffled yawn came from the other side of the door as it was opened  
by the one on the other side of it. "I'm coming, tell them to hold on  
a minute." Ren's voice floated through to them.  
  
"To what?"  
  
Opening the door completely, Ren stiffled a yawn as he glared daggers  
at his sister, covering his mouth with the back of his left hand. "I  
find your sarcastic remark less than amusing. Go. Let them come in to  
see me since that's what they are here for." he groaned. Exhaustion  
clearly laced every last part of him.  
  
"Very well." Jun sighed. At this time she left the four alone in the  
room as she proceeded into her own room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Once Jun was out of hearing range, Ren looked from the door towards  
the three visitors. "Can I help you?" he inquired, lifting one eyebrow  
as he resisted a yawn.  
  
"Yeah." Manta said as he looked up to Ren who looked back down at him  
in return.  
  
"Well?" Ren prompted.  
  
'Lord Ren, we have come to apologize.' Amidamaru told him.  
  
"And to thank you." Yoh added with a small smile put onto his face.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We wanted to apologize to you for suspecting you were planning  
something against us and for not believing whatever warnings you tried  
to give us." Manta said.  
  
"And to thank you for trying to help us out." Yoh added.  
  
Amidamaru nodded. 'Yes. Lord Manta, Lord Yoh, and myself are very  
greatful that you did what you did in allowing Anubis to possess you  
in order to try and help us. We are in debt to you for this.' he added  
as he bowed slightly.  
  
"Think not a thing of it." Ren said as he rolled his eyes, holding  
back yet another yawn.  
  
"But we have to." Yoh continued. "You saved us a lot of trouble and  
time, and you saved a lot of lives telling Amidamaru everything that  
you did, even if it was Anubis that powered you to tell him everything  
you did."  
  
"I said-" Ren began, but cut himself off as he noticed the blood that  
was by now stained onto Yoh's favorite shirt. So, he instead focused  
his attention and worry on the fact Yoh was hurt, or had at one point  
in time been hurt, anyway. "You're hurt!" he drawled, putting on as  
much of an act that he didn't care much aside from just making the  
comment than the truth that he really was worried over it.  
  
"Wha- Oh..Yeah- that..I was. But I'm fine now. My shirt's the only  
thing that's suffered any lasting damage in the end when all of the  
damage is calculated."  
  
+Well, at least he isn't hurt.+ Ren thought to himself as a sigh of  
relief battled him to be released. +As long as he's alright then I'm  
fine with how everything has turned out.+  
  
"Good. I would hate to have to take you to the hospital." Ren said to  
them as he turned around and stretched.  
  
"That's Ren for you, never changes." Manta joked, but shut up as soon  
as the Chinese boy gave him a death glare that could've frozen Hell.  
  
"I change, thank you very much, short fry." Ren muttered.  
  
'Sure.' Amidamaru replied.  
  
"Just like everyone else I, myself, must also change. Change is ever  
occuring. It's inevitable. Change is perminant even if changes are  
not."  
  
Ren glanced back over his shoulder towards his three guests, a smirk  
forming over his face as his eyes landed on Yoh, and he turned around  
to walk to them.  
  
"Yeah..Really nice speech." Manta chuckled quietly. The smirk Ren wore  
slightly was unnerving him and all he had on his mind right now was  
finishing up the apology and thank you and leaving to take Yoh back  
home with Amidamaru to his place and rest after the night's events.  
Even if it was already almost time for the sun to rise.  
  
Yoh, who by now was also getting unnerved by Ren's unusual behavior,  
backed up a few inches as Ren advanced a number of inches equal to the  
amount that the three retreated. "Well we'd better be off now, Ren, we  
haven't slept very much.." he stuttered. "So..Yeah."  
  
"I see. You'd like a change from being so tired. Is that what I am  
hearing?" Ren inquired as he advanced forward and closed the gap twixt  
them.  
  
"Uhm..Yeah.." Yoh responded. +Not more of his change speech..+  
  
"I like changes. You know that, Asakura? Changes signal the end of one  
thing and beginning of another. One could say seasons change from one  
to another for a break from one. Just like..I don't know..Feelings may  
change?" Ren purred, leaning closer to Yoh, staring him directly in  
the eyes as he held one hand up.  
  
"R- right..F- feelings change too.." Yoh managed to force out through  
his confusion and embarassment.  
  
Manta was fast deciding he didn't like where this was going, while  
Amidamaru wasn't sure whether he should be on the offensive, or be  
prepared to laugh himself to a second death.  
  
Ren let his hand fall onto Yoh's left shoulder, bringing his other arm  
up and lacing it about Yoh's waist to pull the Shaman to him so that  
the two were nose-to-nose. He leaned forward a little bit and rested  
his lips barely a half inch away from Yoh's ear as his smirk widened  
just a little bit. "Remember how I started off living here in Japan  
not liking you? Well that's changed. Now I can't get enough of you."  
he whispered to Yoh.  
  
Such a statement gave him a strong blush from the other boy, and a  
death glare from Manta.  
  
Meanwhile, Amidamaru was cackling like there would be no tomorrow.  
  
"Get off of him Ren!" Manta yelled. "He's taken!"  
  
Ren simply smirked as he pulled back a little ways from Yoh. "Promise  
me one thing, small fry." he said as he looked back over his shoulder  
and down at Manta.  
  
"What?" the other boy asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Promise me just one thing. Promise that you'll take care of this one.  
And by that I mean you can't go letting him get himself hurt, whether  
he means to or not."  
  
"I know. I don't wanna let him get hurt. He's everything that I want  
and everything I need. If I can help it I'm going to keep him as safe  
as a baby in its mother's arms. That I can promise you. That I'll give  
anyone promises on."  
  
"Good..Meanwhile.."  
  
Amidamaru stopped in mid-laugh as Ren smirked and looked back to Yoh  
again and gently pressed his right hand down Yoh's chest onto his  
stomach. "And you make sure to protect yourself and the child when you  
become a carrier of Starshine again, Yoh Asakura."  
  
Ren slipped his hand downwards barely a few inches as Yoh turned dark  
red with each inch his hand decended past his stomach and waistline,  
while Manta started yelling at him in any languages he knew, as the  
samurai's ghost cracked up laughing once again.  
  
"Get your hands off of my Yoh-bunny!" Manta screamed as Ren laughed  
with Amidamaru, stepping away from a blood-red and gasping-for-breath  
Yoh. "You like him and that's fine but hands off! Unless we break up-  
like there's a real chance of that happening after all we've been  
through- he's mine!"  
  
Amidamaru watched the scene barely able to concentrate on what they  
were saying at the looks on Yoh's and Manta's faces as Manta continued  
to argue at him in a one-sided-argument over how many ways and just  
why Yoh was offlimits for him.  
  
"Well he needs someone who'll see to it that he doesn't get himself  
killed doesn't he?" Ren mused.  
  
"I'll make sure that he doesn't!" Manta retaliated.  
  
"And then he'll need someone who'll do it up right for him. You know.  
No little things. The whole thing. Manners, glamorous dates, and a  
nice, wild, rough night in bed to get his brain working right all the  
time."  
  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Yoh put in, but was ignored  
by the two as they continued contraversing over who would be the best  
match for him, as though he weren't there or were in a very heavy  
coma.  
  
"What?!" Manta yelled out.  
  
"Hm. Yes. One night with a roughian. That's exactly what would be best  
for him." Ren declared as he hooked his arm about Yoh's waist.  
  
"You aren't hearing me! He's mine! He's happy just how we do it as it  
is!"  
  
Yoh lifted one eyebrow as he removed Ren's arm from his waist and  
looked down to his lover who was glaring daggers at Ren. "Actually I  
think what Ren's suggesting sounds like a good change. Having a rough  
night for once might be fun. You're always being gentle with me like  
I'm gonna break or something if you rough me up. But to be honest I'd  
actually like it..It'd be different..And it sure couldn't be a big  
problem for someone with as much stamina as you have Manta." Yoh said,  
smirking quietly as he teased him, slapping away Ren's hand as it made  
it's way once more onto his hip.  
  
"Yoh?! You too?!"  
  
Yoh gave Manta an apologetic smile. "Sorry Manta but it's the truth. I  
do think it would sound pretty good."  
  
"Oh you just come with me I'll show you what good is!" Manta growled  
in response as he grabbed onto Yoh's pantsleg gently and led him out  
the door after he opened it, Amidamaru following behind them as he  
continued to laugh, leaving Ren behind smirking at them as they left.  
  
"I'll be here if you decide to change your decision Yoh Asakura!" he  
called to them as the door closed and Jun came back into the room with  
a small smile to her face and sat down beginning to laugh over what  
she'd heard.  
  
....  
Back at Manta's house  
....  
  
"UH!" Yoh groaned, back arching into the air by nearly a foot and a  
half as sweat dripped down his forehead, gripping onto the bedsheets  
tightly with his hands so that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
"You- wanted rough- you- got- it!" Manta grunted out as he thrust  
himself back into his lover below again and picked up a little speed  
and depth with each coming thrust.  
  
"I- I-!"  
  
Yoh dropped his arms limply onto the bed, releasing the sheets from  
his grip, and weakly put them around Manta's waist, closing his eyes  
as he held the other boy closer to him as his back arched forward  
again. "Man- Mant-" he attempted to scream, but before he could get  
the words out, the shorter of the two thrust in another time and hit  
his sacred grounds again.  
  
"Y- Yoh-" Manta managed to force out as he leaned down and kissed his  
lover's hips and stomach, slipping his tongue from between his lips  
and licking his stomach, sliding it into the other's bellybutton which  
received a loud gasp and plea for more as he repeated this action.  
  
The shorter of them forced back inside Yoh again, pounding him to the  
bed with strength that shocked both of them as he thrust one last time  
against the sweet spot within Yoh and let out the pleasures he'd been  
building up in an explosive release as the two let climax take them to  
another plateau.  
  
"That..Satisfy..Your need f- for..R- roughage?.." Manta asked as he  
pulled out of Yoh.  
  
Yoh looked down at Manta with exhaustion in his eyes as he panted in  
his exhaustion and barely managed a weak nod. "Ooh..Yeah.." he moaned  
in confirmation.  
  
"Good..Expec- expect more..Li- like these nights if you liked it..And  
after what happened to everyone lately I'd say it'll be a good thing  
we spend time together like this more often. I don't want to see you  
get hurt ever again."  
=Fin.=  
FINALLY IT'S DONE! Prepare yourself for the rest of the Prologue  
Darkness Falls and the last part; the hopefully short sequal; Remember  
Everything. 


End file.
